The King, The Queen, and Her Jester
by Three-Steps-Ahead
Summary: Leigh told Yusei she left the Satellite to find her sister...But why did she have to leave with Jack? Leigh finds herself face to face with her boyfriend...Yusei finds himself face to face with the truth. YuseixOCxJack. Maybe a tad AU?
1. The King, The Queen, and Her Jester

**OK: So it's been a while since i've actually posted a story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YUGIOH 5Ds...but i do own my OC characters...**

**Hope it's an alright story. Its been amusing for me to write...FYI: there will be some legit Mature rating stuff later on. just a fair warning. **

**Please read and review! :)**

**-Three Steps Ahead**

* * *

The King, The Queen, and Her Jester

"In the past, people were born royal. Nowadays, royalty comes from what you do."  
Gianni Versace

**Chapter 1:**

It was _weird_- But then again, it had _always_ been _weird_. Why today felt any different remained a mystery as she gazed out the window of her kitchen that was speckled with rain from last night's shower. Thoughts, too many to make sense out of, ran through her head while she contemplated everything she had escaped from three years ago. Scrambling to live amongst the lowest class of people with no parents to guide her had been a crude memory to recall. But all those years, through every difficult challenge, she couldn't help a smile when his memory was drawn from the back of her troubled mind.

Him…

He was a beautiful memory, a face unforgettable, eyes full of adventure, and a heart that could house undeniable love. Three long years had separated them, but with every letter exchanged, she found herself captivated by the emotions running through her as they had when she first met him. Each time she read over his etched handwritten words, her heart fluttered in her chest. She missed him-

"Leigh? Leigh?"

Glancing over her shoulder, she smiled to the gentleman who had been trying to shake her from her daydream, "Sorry, Hanson…I was sort of…" She giggled, "You know…"

"Daydreaming as usual. When are you going to realize that that _boy_ isn't worth your time?"

"And yet he remains my fondest memory."

Hanson shook his head in dismay, "You have a duel soon. Or has that already slipped your mind?"

Leigh stood up, setting her cup of green tea on the counter. It was a habit of hers to drink it before a race…She grabbed her racing jacket off the back of a chair at her kitchen table while rushing toward the garage. She grabbed her boots before opening the door, tugging them on as her eyes lit up at the sight of her beautiful, icy blue Duel Runner that sat in the middle of the garage. Running her hands over the smooth titanium frame, she thought back on the times when she would glance over his shoulder and watch intently as he built his first Duel Runner from scratch. She would wait patiently until he'd glance over his shoulder, as if just noticing she was there, and smile at her then say she was so beautiful. He'd turn away and eagerly continue his work, but she loved how he always had a moment to spare for her-

"Are you even apt to drive?" Hanson snapped, noticing her still fantasized expression.

"Yes…"

She donned her visor helmet, tucking her hair underneath it before turning her Duel Runner around to exit the garage. As she burst into the street, she found herself still wondering about him. Two weeks seemed like too long a time to not receive a letter…

. . . .

**Dear Leigh,**

**Your last letter made me laugh! Yeah, I do remember that time down by the abandoned train station…We got into so much trouble!**

**Of course I miss you. I can't believe you're second guessing that! It's certainly been lonely here. Nerve has finally admitted to missing your company. Took him long enough…I've unfortunately had a bad run in with Sector Security recently, but I promise I'm not doing anything illegal! I'm just always in the wrong place at the wrong time…**

**Three years is a long time…and I've only been able to see your face on a television. The camera does you no justice.**

**As I have said before, I am very proud of you for having reached the top and accomplished your dreams. The Ice Queen is a fitting title for you.**

**I'm sure we'll be able to see one another soon. I'm going to make it happen. I can't wait to hear from you again.**

**Love, Yusei**

He folded the letter into an envelope, sealed it, wrote down the address of her estate, and placed a stamp in the corner. He sighed drearily while staring down at the desk he was sitting at. Thoughts of her cheerful smile raced through his head as he began to daydream, wondering what she was doing over in Neo Domino. There was nothing he wanted more than to see her in person. Her eyes had always been his favorite part of her-

"Are you seriously sending a letter _again_?"

Yusei rolled his eyes, "She's sort of my girlfriend."

"Last time I checked, you haven't seen her in three years."

"But we were in a relationship before she left."

"It's also been three years."

Yusei sighed heavily, throwing his hands up in the air, "Will you quit bringing up that, Nerve?"

"I'm just saying! Be realistic…she's probably moved on…"

. . . .

Her Duel Runner nearly spun out of control when her overdrive kicked in, but his last move had ended the race. She was thrown from her seat, rolling across the paved track while smoke seeped from her engine. Her world was spinning, the faces of the cheering crowd and noisy reporters blurred while she fought to rise to her feet. This hadn't been her first time wiping out, but for some reason, the impact from his last attack seemed to continually smash her head against the concrete. She heard a rush of voices, saw the flash of cameras, and suddenly reality hit her as hard as she had hit the ground.

His image was still hazy, but she knew it was him. His outstretched hand hissed at her like an agitated cobra as she stumbled to her feet to avoid using his help to stand. Cameras flashed while she wobbled to the left then the right, his arms wrapping around her waist to steady her. She shoved him backward before storming toward the puffing black smoke that surrounded her Duel Runner. Her eyes turned upward after kneeling down by her machine and flipping the visor of her helmet up while a group of shadows swarmed around her. She saw the cameraman smile at her until she shot him a death glare.

"Miss Trinity, would you spare a few words for your adoring fans?" the reporter woman asked.

"No-"

"I don't mind sparing a few words with her."

Leigh scowled before he sauntered beside her, drawing her to her feet and resting his hand on her shoulder. He stole the attention of the female reporter, pleased with himself for making her swoon as she gazed at his handsome face. The reporter smiled while directing her cameraman to refocus his screen on their faces.

"This is Allie Dunne on scene with reigning King of Duels, Jack Atlas, and the Ice Queen, Leigh Trinity. What would you two say is the best part of being the top duelists in Neo Domino?"

Jack snatched the microphone from her, but as he went to speak, Leigh took it from him.

"It's an honor, Miss Dunne, especially since I come from a poor upbringing. To have made it as far as I have and say that I made my dreams a reality has been uplifting for me," Leigh said, flashing a smile at the camera.

"What would you say to those aspiring female duelists? You've proven to be so strong on a Duel Runner!"

"Help start the revolution! Women are making a difference in the world and we need to keep encouraging the younger generation. Whether it is in dueling or corporate business, women are finding confidence to be somebody in a male oriented world."

"What has been your biggest struggle to overcome as a female duelist?"

"Dealing with disrespectful men. They truly believe that I shouldn't be riding against them…"

Leigh shot a glare at Jack Atlas, who had his arms crossed over his chest while he pouted over the matter of her stealing the camera time. _He_ was the Master of Faster, _He_ was the King of Duels, and this little upstart was stealing his publicity…

"You are an inspiration, Miss Trinity!"

"Right back at ya, Allie!"

Nodding a goodbye and handing her back the microphone, she started toward the exit of the track. She heard the clamber of footsteps behind her and the flash of cameras twinkled in the corner of her eyes. She smirked while slowly removing her helmet and spinning around, flipping her long brown hair over her shoulder. After a few minutes of posing, she sauntered over to her butler, Hanson, who was holding open the door to her Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 Spyder convertible. She slipped in with ease, donning her sunglasses before speeding down the street. The wind through her hair felt refreshing, but Hanson kept yelling at her to slow down. It wasn't until she heard sirens that she stopped. Placing her car in park, she ignored Hanson's scolding as the officer came to the side of her convertible, tugging out his notepad.

"Miss Trinity, do you really think that because you're a celebrity, you can ignore speed limits?"

"I just thought that if Jack Atlas could, then I could too…" Leigh slid her sunglasses up on her head, "Of course, I figured you just wanted to pull me over so you could see my pretty face, Ushio."

He shook his head, laughing, "Don't flatter yourself, Sweetheart."

"Why don't we get a few drinks tonight and I can…persuade you to not give me a ticket?"

Leigh heard Hanson groan.

"There's no sweet talking your way out of this one. License and registration, _please_…"

She wrinkled her nose, reaching into her center console to pull out the registration papers. Realizing her license wasn't in her wallet; she stepped out of her car and began rummaging through the trunk. She felt the burn of someone's eyes on her, and when she glanced over her shoulder she noticed Ushio staring at her ass.

"See something you like, Officer?" she sneered.

Ushio rolled his eyes, "Just give me your license, ya brat…"

Handing him the plastic card, she crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to finish writing her ticket. When he gave her the pink slip, she slammed her heel against his toes. She snatched her license and registration papers before jumping into her car and proceeding to burn rubber down the street until she came to her house. Parking in the driveway, she stormed through the front door while making her way to her bedroom. Showering sounded like a very good idea…

. . . .

Her new dress fit like a glove. The silky black material hugged her curves, giving her hips more definition. She loved the one long sleeve that revealed most of her neckline on her left side. Tugging on a pair of silver stilettos, she heard a knock on her door. She fastened on her necklace and began putting on her earrings before answering to Hanson, who was holding a letter in his hands with a displeased look on his face. She hastily snatched the envelope, opening it so she could pour over Yusei's words. It made her laugh how his handwriting dodged between legible and illegible.

"I don't understand why you waste your time writing letters to that Satellite Scum…" Hanson scoffed.

"I'm not asking you to understand," Leigh replied, tucking her paper into the box where she kept his other ones in.

"I think you should leave him in your past like you've done everything else and pursue a relationship with _someone_ else."

"And if I were to do such an awful thing, who would be worth my time?"

"I hear Jack Atlas fancies you-"

Leigh waved him off with her hand, grimacing at the idea of it, "Jack Atlas only fancies a piece of ass. He wouldn't know what to do with a woman who speaks her mind."

"You really have it out for him, don't you?" Hanson asked, crossing his arms over his chest and glowering at Leigh.

"I've been with Yusei for four years now-"

"Three of which you spent here in Neo Domino…_without_ him…"

"That's irrelevant."

Leigh picked up her purse and marched out of her room. She took out her lipstick, reapplying the red color in the mirror of her Lamborghini. She blew a kiss to herself before getting into her car. As she began pulling out of her driveway, paying no never-mind to what was around her; Hanson rushed out of the house, waving his arms to draw her attention. She stopped in the street and parked while he ran over to her.

"Don't forget your license…" Hanson said, handing her wallet to her.

"I'll be back late," Leigh replied.

"Please don't come back drunk like last time…"

"I'll try not to."

She blew him a kiss before sliding her convertible into drive and exploding down the road. Her hair whipped through the night breeze, wildly dancing as she drove toward Jack Atlas's house. She wasn't too keen on being in his home, but that's where the party was being held. The only thing she was looking forward to was the expensive alcohol he always had…and the attractive male duelists who weren't shy about flirting with her…

Parallel parking in the street amongst the many other cars, she slowly got out of her Lamborghini. Her heels clicked on the driveway as she sauntered up to the front door. She nodded at the two officers at the door, who let her inside once they saw her face that was mostly hidden by the shadows of the night. Her ears felt like they were about to explode when she walked inside, where the music was blaring. She was surprised at how many people were there, since she had known Jack to keep his parties exclusive with an invitation required at the door. But it seemed irrelevant for her to worry too much about. The only reason she showed up was to drink and dance.

"Glad to see you made it."

Leigh smiled at the cute waiter who handed her a glass of champagne, sipping it before turning around, "I'm only here for the alcohol."

"Don't get too drunk tonight…"

"I hold my liquor well."

"Well then, can I interest you in something stronger?"

Jack smirked, carefully prying her thin fingers off her glass of champagne. He set the half drank beverage on the empty tray of a passing waiter while holding his hand out to her. There was a warm sensation when her skin met his. He licked his lips like a hungry tiger watching its prey as he brought her through the crowded house until they came to a backroom, where less people were gathered together near or at the bar counter.

Leigh recognized most the faces of the duelists sitting in the room, but decided against greeting any of them. The sultry music being played from a jukebox in the corner gave her chills as she took a seat up at the bar counter.

"How about some vodka? Think you can drink it straight up?"

Leigh's brow furrowed at the challenge in his voice, "Actually, I'm not very good with vodka…" She saw the bartender fill up two, short glasses, "Would you mind mixing one of those with cranberry juice?"

"That defeats the purpose of the taste of the alcohol…" Jack muttered.

"Granted, I won't drink as much of it, but with the sugar, it goes into my system faster."

"I'll keep that in mind the next time we have drinks together."

Leigh sheepishly sipped on her drink, watching Jack stare at her from over the rim of his glass. She wondered what it was about him that sent shivers up and down her spine.

"You dueled very well today…I can admit to being worried for a few turns…" Jack whispered, setting his empty glass down.

"I'm convinced that's the alcohol talking," Leigh giggled, "But thank you."

"Was my last attack the reason you crashed?"

"Well…we were both going into overdrive…"

"You weren't hurt badly…were you?"

Leigh blushed, staring into his eyes that were glossed with concern. She carefully shrugged her right shoulder out from the one sleeve of her dress then tugged off the gauze she had laid out over the three gashes that were beginning to scab. Dropping his gaze, she ignored his outstretched hand that hovered above her cuts.

Jack set down his second empty glass, his eyes wide, "I really hurt you, didn't I?"

"That's definitely the vodka talking…"

Leigh tugged her dress sleeve back over her shoulder then picked up her glass of vodka and cranberry juice that she was nowhere near finishing. For some reason, Hanson's words were ringing through her ears tonight.

"Is it really that hard to believe I can be genuinely concerned?" Jack asked while picking up his third drink.

"It is when you're not working an angle."

"Do you believe I always work angles?"

"It seems to be in your nature…"

Jack smirked, licking his lips while his eyes dropped to her chest for a second, "And what would you know about my…nature?"

"Your life isn't exactly a secret."

Jack swished the vodka in his glass around, watching the way the liquid climbed up the side of the rim. He turned his gaze to Leigh, who was staring off at the other side of the damask room while drinking her alcohol and tapping her foot to the smooth music that now filled the scene. There was a seductive fixation in the way her cherry red lips were glossed by her drink and how there was a faint outline of her lipstick on the edge of her glass. When she licked her lips slowly, he had to look away.

"Would you care to dance?" he whispered, smirking as she finally finished her drink in an attempt to ignore him.

"I haven't had enough to drink to agree to that," Leigh replied.

"I'm not asking for much…just a dance…"

"Sorry, Jack, but I think I need to go home."

Leigh stood up and made her way out onto the main floor where the music was enough to make her go deaf, which she wouldn't have minded if it meant avoiding Jack Atlas's taunting words. She weaved her way to the front door, but her wrist was taken by a cold hand. Her body grew numb when she saw Jack open the front door and lead her down the driveway. Seeing her convertible, she broke from his loose hold and began digging for her keys that had been in her purse. She blushed when he stood behind her, reaching over her shoulder to pull out her heart keychain where her keys were attached to. He dangled them in front of her face, but yanked them away as soon as she went to snatch them.

"Really, Jack? Just give me my keys," Leigh snapped.

"Take them from me…"

She lunged at him, but he held her keys above her reach. She elbowed him in the stomach, which forced him to double over. Snatching her keys, she was thrown up onto the hood of her car, Jack's weight pinning her down. His hand slinked over her thigh, playfully tickling her while he leaned closer to her to the point where she could smell the vodka that was heavy on his breath.

"You came too close to defeating me today…I'm willing to win at any cost, and if removing you from the picture is my only option, I'll do it…" He tugged the skirt of her dress further up on her thighs, but her constant squirming kept him from teasing her. He tossed her aside, straightening out his jacket, "Sleep well, My Queen."

Leigh grimaced, choosing against chasing after him to give him a piece of her mind. She slipped into her car and left as fast as she would allow herself to go without being targeted by the officers out on patrol. Pulling into her driveway, she found herself in tears while walking into her house. She kicked off her shoes, threw her purse onto the couch, and was tugging off her dress as she walked upstairs to her room. Her hand pressed to her shoulder and she tried to block out the flashes of his eyes that had been falsely concerned about her. Storming into the bathroom, she washed off her makeup and pulled on her pajamas. She grabbed a pen, a piece of her pink paper, and began her letter to Yusei.

**Dear Yusei,**

**Is it too much to say that I miss you? It's been so lonely here. Hanson is getting annoyed with my correspondence with you. But he doesn't understand about relationships…**

**Funny that you say you've had a bad run in with the authorities lately…I got another speeding ticket…Ushio seems to hold this fucking grudge against me…It's probably because he's Jack's bitch…**

**Unfortunately, I lost to him again…I was so close this time! I'm a little beat up from the wipeout I had, but I'll live.**

**It would be nice to believe that we could see each other soon. There's just so much between us. Someday, we'll make it happen. I'm not so sure that time is now, though. Please try to stay out of trouble! I miss you…**

**Love, Leigh**

. . . .

"Yusei! Yusei!"

He glanced over his shoulder, smiling as Rally raced over to him while waving a letter over his head. Setting aside his wrench and tugging off his gloves, he took the envelope. He spent little time ripping open the seal and reading over her cursive handwriting. His smile grew wider as he soaked up her words, but he found himself worried while reading her last little paragraph. He plopped down on the worn out sofa, sighing heavily with her note sitting on his lap. He wasn't sure what to think about her saying 'There's just so much between us'. Did she mean distance? Or emotions? Closing his eyes, he was late to react to Nerve grabbing the letter from him and reading it.

"Give it back, Nerve!"

"Don't be so secretive!"

"That's my business! Not yours!"

Yusei dove at him, but face planted while trying to knock Nerve's legs out from under him.

"No wonder you're so damn depressed lately! She's playing games with you!" Nerve shouted.

Yusei seized his letter, quickly tucking it into his jacket, "No. She's not."

"It's been three years, Yusei! She lives in a different world now…"

"But she's still Leigh."

"The Leigh I remember never wore makeup, never let guys step all over her, never drank alcohol, never teased any eligible bachelor-!"

"She doesn't drink and she's not a tease!" Yusei interrupted, his face a light shade of red.

"You're just trying to deny what you've seen…"

Yusei sighed; he had been trying to forget about the article written about her '…wild at heart nature and flirty disposition…' He hated thinking that she was seeking the attention of other guys, but she was always so free that it didn't seem too farfetched…

"Don't listen to Nerve, Yusei! I know she still loves you!" Rally shouted.

Yusei smiled, "Thanks…"

"Don't you wonder if she ever found Adeline?" Nerve said out of the blue.

"She's never mentioned anything and I certainly haven't asked…" Yusei responded.

"I just hope she's alright. It's been at least five or six years since any of us have seen her."

"Knowing Leigh…she hasn't given up her searching for her…"


	2. Who Cares?

**Hope you like it! Please read and review. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Leigh drank her coffee hastily, hoping to ride herself of the slight hangover that remained from last night. Vodka was not a wise drink for her…She couldn't help thinking about Jack's behavior when she tried to leave. His tantalizing touch was still driving her senses mad and she hated the idea of being disloyal. Yes, she flirted often and sought the attention of other men, but to be caressed and handled like any man's whore was making her stomach churn.

She set her third finished mug down while muttering curses under her breath. Meandering into her room, she picked up her deck that was sitting on her desk. She flipped over the top card and smiled at her signature Synchro Monster, Chaos Goddess.

In a sudden fit of rage, she threw her duel cards across the room before seizing her cell phone and tempting to call Yusei even though Ushio had chipped her phone to keep communication between Satellites and Neo Domino citizens at zero. But she was fed up with the restrictions that were restraining her relationship with Yusei. All she wanted to do was see him and be held in his arms like those times when they lived together with their other friends…

Even Jack had been with them…

She whirled around, smashing her phone against the wall and busting the flip top off the keypad. Storming out of her room, she rushed outside to inhale the fresh air. Her lungs felt like they were about to collapse inside of her, and as she stumbled around the edge of her pool, she fell in.

The water cascaded over her, crushing her lungs until she was almost positive that they had caved in. She reached her hand up toward the glinting sunshine that danced in the ripples of the waves. Her eyes closed shut, but when water began to rush into her mouth, someone seized her around the waist and yanked her out of the pool.

"What on earth are you doing?" Hanson shouted.

Leigh coughed violently, "I honestly…don't know…"

"You almost drowned! Why would you be acting like this?" Hanson shook his head, "It's that Satellite Boy, isn't it?"

"It's Jack Atlas! The bastard threatened my life last night!" she bellowed.

"Do you honestly believe that he would try to kill you?"

"I wouldn't put it past him…"

"Enough, Leigh. I am tired of hearing you make up things about Jack Atlas."

Leigh threw her hands up in the air while stomping back inside her house. She slammed the door to her room closed, locking it before removing her wet pajamas and tossing them into a hamper. She tugged a thin robe around herself and secured the sash tightly, as if she were embarrassed to see her own figure. Kneeling down, she picked up all her thrown duel cards while questioning why she felt so weird this morning…

But it wasn't her first time having a breakdown like that…

She set her cards on her desk and went to pick up her broken cell phone. Taking out her sim-card, she shuffled through her drawers until she found an old Blackberry of hers. That was the second phone she had broken in a month….The last time was when she got into a fight with Jack after a race, and she chucked it at him, but it bounced off the wall, shattering the screen. She wished she knew what her behavior was a result of…

"Leigh, we need to talk…"

She glanced over her shoulder, scowling as Hanson walked in with a key in his hand. It seemed to slip her mind that she had given him that…

"What do you expect us to talk about?" she spat.

"Your life and what's going on."

Hanson sat down on the edge of her bed, running his fingers through his graying dark brown hair. He watched her slowly sit in the chair at her desk and lean on the back of it with her arms dangling loosely as if she were trying to touch the carpeted floor.

"I know you miss _that_ boy-"

"His name is Yusei!"

"…" Hanson rolled his eyes, "…I know you miss _Yusei_…but it's been three years since you've seen him. Your only way to contact him is through letters, and I'm surprised that Tetsu Ushio hasn't intercepted most of them…"

"That's because you allowed Ushio to chip my cell phone so I couldn't call him."

"It's a crime now to communicate with Satellites that is punishable by jail time in The Facility. It would look terrible to your fans if you were locked away for something so foolish."

"Image is everything…" she sarcastically groaned.

"It is when you represent the community."

Leigh sighed, shaking her long brown hair from her eyes. Her brow twitched as a throbbing pang erupted in her chest. It was familiar…She had felt it years ago in the Satellite every time Yusei dueled with his Stardust Dragon…But…Jack had stolen that card from him…

"Hanson…Have you heard anything from Sector Security about Adeline?"

He shook his head, "Still no sign of her…You've filed at least twelve different missing person's reports…"

"I came to Neo Domino in search of her, and there isn't one person who has seen her. She's not dead…I would have known that…"

"How would you have known that?"

Leigh half smiled, "Call it a premonition…"

"You seem to have so much stress in your life right now. Why don't you take a break from dueling and go do something that a normal person would do," Hanson said, rising to his feet.

"Well, I'm not exactly normal and if I go anywhere…I get bombarded by reporters and fans…" Leigh muttered.

"Just try it, ok? Go to the library or to the park. I want you to find time to figure yourself out."

Leigh nodded, watching Hanson leave her room. She walked into her huge closet and began flipping through her shirts and shorts while trying to find something that looked extremely normal and that wouldn't draw attention to her. Choosing a v-neck wine colored top and a pair of khaki shorts, she tied her hair up in a bun while covering her eyes with a pair of sport sunglasses. She slipped on a pair of flip flops and left the house without another word to Hanson, who was smiling as she closed the door behind her.

She strolled down the sidewalk, glancing around the expensive houses around her. She left Tops as fast as she could while jamming her hands into her pockets. Her eyes scanned over the darker alleys that she passed until she saw a familiar man glaring her way. Rolling her eyes, she tugged a roll of cash out of her bra while advancing near the shady figure.

"I was wondering when you'd come back to me…" the man jeered.

"You still overpricing this shit?" she spat, handing him her small wad of cash.

"I'm sure you can afford it, Princess."

"It's Queen, and this better not be cheap like the last bit you sold me."

The man smirked, sticking his hands in his pockets and pulling out a small plastic container. He handed it to her, but seized her wrist as she went to walk off and slammed her against the alley wall.

"If you let me have a bite…I could give you something stronger…"

"Go fuck yourself, Asshole."

Leigh kneed him in the groin, running off down the street until she had reached the other side of the plaza. She caught her breath while ignoring the curious glances of the bystanders around her. Walking into the park, she found herself a place to sit on a bench that was secluded from everyone else. Her heart was pounding as she drew a syringe and a needle from her pocket. She bound her left arm, pressing on the vein with two fingers until it bulged out further from her skin.

She filled her needle, but only far enough to give her the slightest relief. It had been a while since she had injected heroin into her system…Hesitating, she glanced nervously around her, feeling her body begin to shake as she stared at the needle. She punctured her skin and dug the needle into her vein, squinting as she tried to pump the drug into her system. But her body was shaking so much that she couldn't steady her hand long enough to do it.

Yanking the needle out and quickly covering her arm, she began to cry uncontrollably. She threw the syringe and needle into the grass before standing. Her hand remained pressuring where small droplets of blood had begun to pool from, but within a few minutes the bleeding had stopped. With teary eyes, she pulled back her hand and stared at the blood that covered her fingertips.

Walking further through the park, she came to a small pond where a young boy and his mother were feeding the ducks. She knelt down on the bank and washed off her hand, but the blood lingered for moments too long in the clear, sparkly water. When she looked up, the mother was staring at her in alarm while her son remained oblivious to anything except the ducks. Leigh stood and quickly walked off, glancing at her arm that was crusted with blood.

She trudged along the sidewalk, hands in her pockets, eyes on her feet, unaware of the glances that followed her in her pursuit to find something. But she didn't know what that something was. Bumping shoulders with a man, she flipped him the bird while he began to shout and curse at her for not watching where she was walking. Any other moment she would have apologized, but not right now…

She came to the back entrance of the park where the winding trails led to benches where lovers often sat together. She wasn't sure why she decided to go in, but she figured she could find a place to just sit by herself. As she began down one of the many trails, someone grabbed her arm and threw her onto a bench, its shadow engulfing her as she looked up.

"For Christ's sake, Miss Trinity! What the hell are you doing?"

She scowled when Ushio yanked the small plastic container from her short pocket and held it out in front of her, "I've got nothing to say to you."

"You're all of eighteen and you're getting into this shit! What's your damn problem?"

"It's none of your business!"

"I should arrest you for this-"

"Why? Because Jack Atlas told you to?"

Ushio narrowed his eyes, "Do you know how many kids Sector Security has to throw in jail for possession of illegal drugs?" Leigh was silent, "I don't need to bring another kid in. I'm confiscating this shit, but if I find you with it again, I won't hesitate to throw your ass in a cell."

"Why do you care what happens to me…?" Leigh murmured.

Ushio's voice grew soft, "Because you have a life ahead of you…and I'm pretty sure there is a dream inside of you that still needs to come true…" He shook his head with a laugh, "Not to mention I owe it to your old man!"

Leigh crossed her arms over her chest, staring off to her right where a rosebush was surrounded by vines that drooped from the tree above it. She didn't divert her attention to Ushio as he sat beside her while bouncing the container of heroin from one hand to the other.

"How did you know I had it?" she asked.

Ushio grinned, "I got a call from someone who's worried about you and he told me to follow you. I had my partner round up your drug dealer while I tailed you."

"I'll give you credit, Officer…You did well on this one…"

"You're such a little smartass…"

"Unfortunately, that's not a crime, or else I would have been arrested years ago."

"By the way…" Ushio pulled out a folded sheet of paper from his jacket, "…I was flipping through files the other day and noticed that your twentieth missing person's report hasn't even been _looked_ at-"

"I haven't sent in _twenty_," Leigh snapped.

"That's beside the point, Brat." Ushio flicked her nose, making Leigh stick her tongue out at him, "Anyway, I decided to look into it and I happened to get a tip on where your sister _might_ be."

Leigh's eyes lit up and she felt like she could hug him, but that would have just been weird. She simply gazed at him in wonder, finally completely turning her attention from the rosebush. Her heart was racing while her mind fought to keep her from getting her hopes up incase he didn't pull through. Out of anyone in Sector Security, she couldn't believe that _he_ was actually helping her…

"H-How…did you-?"

"I spent a lot of my late shifts asking the nightlife…" Ushio interrupted, shrugging while trying not to congratulate himself too much for being the first to find a lead on this debacle.

"I don't know what to say…" Leigh muttered.

"I don't want you thanking me until I bring her home to ya."

"I wasn't even _considering_ thanking you," she sneered.

Ushio glared at her, but found that she had started giggling. He shook his head while running his fingers through his hair and leaning back against the bench.

"You're not going to escort me home, are you?" Leigh asked.

"I have all intentions of doing so," Ushio retorted.

"Fuck…"

"Watch your language!" Ushio rolled his eyes, _'Kids these days…'_

"The media is going to have a field day with this…"

"You should have thought about that before you decided to do something stupid." Ushio smirked, "What I should do is take you to The Facility and put a criminal mark on your face so I can track every place you go."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I would! I'd ask them to mar your _pretty little face_…"

"I _knew_ you thought I was pretty," she chuckled.

"No. I don't. Quit being so damn arrogant…"

"Just admit that you think I'm pretty."

"Your sister is pretty. There's a difference."

"And this is why you're _never_ gonna to get laid…"

"What the _hell_ do you mean by that?"

"Don't worry, Ushio. You'll figure it out eventually."

"Enough of your smartass comments. Let's get you home."

Leigh sighed heavily, standing up and making her way back out of the park with Ushio beside her. She locked eyes with every one who stared at her, which made them turn away quickly while muttering amongst themselves. When they came to the entrance to Tops, she began to laugh when the guard at the gate wouldn't let Ushio through, even though he was accompanying her. Waving a mocking goodbye, she raced up to her house. She burst through the front door to find Hanson sitting in the living room reading and another person, who made her skin crawl, sitting beside him.

"Glad to see you made it back with a pulse…" Hanson said.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Leigh replied, pointing at Jack.

"I'm here to give you a bloody fucking wakeup call!" Jack shouted.

He stood up and walked over to her, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her outside by her pool. He released her when she stomped on his toes with her heel, but as she tried to run back inside, he picked her up over his shoulder and threw her into the water.

"Fuck you, Jack!" she bellowed while surfacing.

"Let me get this through your _thick_ skull, you're going to kill yourself-!"

"As if you care! I'm pretty sure you were the one telling me you'd kill me if I got in your way!"

Jack narrowed his eyes, kneeling down by the edge of the pool where Leigh was standing with her arms crossed over her chest, "It was an empty threat. I was buzzed on alcohol anyway-"

"Since when have you ever cared about me?" she snapped.

"I don't care about you-"

"Then who made the call to Ushio? He wouldn't have answered if Hanson called…"

Jack sighed heavily, rubbing the crease between his eyes, "_Hanson_ called _me_. He was worried sick about you! _I_ called up Ushio and had him follow you around…"

"Why would it matter to you what I do with my life?"

"It _doesn't _matter to me!"

"Fine. Then just leave me alone and get the fuck out of my house!"

Jack stood up, but before he left he held his hand out to Leigh. He saw a grin cross her lips as she took his wrist and tossed him into the pool. Surfacing, he watched her climb out of the water, each muscle on her arm flexing as she pulled herself up.

She spun around and winked at him, "You look good wet, Jack!"

He clambered out of the water, throwing off his jacket, and then beginning to unbutton his shirt. A snide smirk danced on his face when he saw Leigh blush darkly. Tossing his shirt aside, he slinked up behind her and slipped his hands around her waist.

"I didn't realize you liked me this way…" he whispered, gently nipping at her ear.

"This _isn't_…funny…" she muttered.

Jack's lips trailed down the side of her neck, his teeth tugging at her skin until he could feel goose-bumps form on each part of her he explored. He moved across her shoulders while tugging her drenched shirt aside to expose her coldness. Drawing her tighter up against himself so her back was pressed to his chest, he brought his lips to her ear.

"It's funny that you're _enjoying_ this…"

"Who said I was enjoying it?"

"You haven't been struggling against me…"

Leigh closed her eyes, moaning as his hand slinked up her shirt. She felt his fingers drag over her bra and feel for her hard tits. Shaking her head, she rammed her elbow into his stomach and broke free from his grasp, nearly tumbling over onto the concrete deck of her pool. As she turned around, Jack was buttoning his wet shirt while staring at her with that stupid, arrogant gleam in his eyes.

"It's guys like you that make me want to get back into my old habits," Leigh snapped.

Jack's eyes darkened, "That's not funny."

"What are you going to do about it? Have Ushio follow me around?"

"I'll tag you with a criminal mark, how does that sound?"

"Fuck you…"

Jack rushed over to her as she opened the sliding door that led back inside. He blocked her path, holding her gaze until she averted her eyes to the ground.

"Promise me something," he said.

Leigh froze. It had been two years since she had heard those words. Two years since she had been taken out of rehab and given the chance to start over again. He had said that to her before…He had always been concerned about her…That's why she loved him…

"Yusei…"

She found herself too overcome with emotion to speak.

"Promise me you'll stop this," he whispered, taking her hand and turning her arm over so he could see where she had punctured her skin.

"I…can't…" She pushed him aside, but glanced over her shoulder as she came to the spiral staircase that lead to her bedroom, "…I promised Yusei that. I can't promise it to you…"

Leigh ran upstairs, slamming her door before falling over onto her bed. When she glanced over at her nightstand, she saw a new letter sitting there, mocking her for having not opened it yet. Seizing it, she rolled over onto her back and unfolded the piece of paper. She began reading over each word; her guilt crashing inside her as she thought about how she had broken her promise to him…

**Dear Leigh,**

**I'm sorry to hear about your loss to Jack…but if you keep getting closer then you're bound to defeat him next time! I've got my money on you.**

**Ushio has a grudge on anyone who is a Satellite. Jack's the only exception because he holds Ushio's job in his hands.**

**I have come up with a plan that might not make you too happy. At least, not the first part of it. I'm going to duel Jack for my Stardust Dragon, which means I'll be sneaking into Neo Domino. I know you've told me that it's useless to chase after him in an attempt at revenge, but that card meant so much to all of us, especially Rally. I also know it meant a lot to you…**

**I promise I'm not going to get arrested. Jack's not cheap enough to have Sector Security arrest me before he duels me. He's just as keen on breaking laws as I am. By the time our duel is over, I can get out of there and find you. I know you're living in Tops now, so I'll need a bit of help getting past the gate…**

**Seeing you means more to me than dueling Jack, but I don't want you to see me until I have regained everything else I've lost. I want to take back my greatest treasure when I have regained all the lesser things.**

**I love you and I hope you can understand my decision. There really isn't a distance that can separate us. At least, not any more.**

**Love, Yusei**

Leigh smiled, shaking her head at Yusei's crazy idea. Sneak into Neo Domino? How he was going to accomplish that was beyond her, but she knew Yusei would pull through. He always did…especially when he felt that she needed him the most. Her heart was leaping out of her chest while she thought about being able to see him in the flesh again. She imagined running into his arms and burying her head against his chest as he spoke those sweet words he always spoke to her.

Sitting up, Leigh thought about how she had tried to steal Stardust Dragon back from Jack. But that blue haired woman always seemed to keep a closer eye on her. She had successfully located it, and when she had tried to leave him house, Mikage had stopped her in the driveway. Having handed it back with a growl, she had realized just how ridiculous Jack Atlas was…

* * *

**Mkay! I will post another chapter soon! that is...if you ppl want me too... :) **


	3. Pain

**Chapter 3:**

It was darker than he imagined, but with the lights of the buildings, he couldn't help but be mesmerized. The buildings were rich skyscrapers that glowed with fluorescent lights, but the largest one seemed to bask in a glorious light of heaven. He weaved through the back alleys while silently congratulating himself on having slipped past Sector Security again. Of course, he figured Ushio was on a war path now that he had defeated him twice already…

And that would keep happening if Ushio kept trying to get between him and his life…

Riding underneath a bridge, he couldn't help thinking about Leigh. His heart was racing and he was tempted to just forget facing Jack, so he could see her. But he felt that he wasn't worthy of her anymore. He shook his head at how ridiculous that sounded, yet it still stuck in his mind. He had nothing to his name, he didn't even have the card that defined him as a person and served as his companion. Everything was junk now…

He hid in the shadows under the bridge while two younger officers rode past him, holding in a breath in fear that they would hear him. Releasing his tight chest, he glanced nervously around the side of the cement leg that held up the bridge, and luckily no one was there. He turned his eyes to a billboard and found himself slightly amused by the picture of Jack and Leigh with their backs to one another. What was amusing was that Leigh had a look of utter loathing in her eyes.

_'That's my girl…'_

There was no way he could avoid a smile, but when he heard someone's footsteps and then a dark laughter, he knew he wasn't alone. Taking a few steps backward, he gazed up at the top of the bridge, where Jack Atlas leaned against the railing while taunting him by holding a familiar card between his fingers.

"Long time no see, Yusei…"

"Jack…"

"Surprised to see me?"

"Not at all. I want my Stardust Dragon back."

"And here I thought we were still friends…"

"I'm not sure you know what the meaning of 'friends' is."

Yusei gazed up at Jack, wondering why his once friend had decided to betray them all. To leave everyone behind to pursue something that has only given him one thing in return seemed useless. But then again…He still wondered why Leigh had done it too…

"You look confused, Yusei."

"Why did you do it?"

Jack shrugged, "Did you really think I was going to rot away in the Satellite with all your _loser_ friends?"

"Why did you steal my Stardust Dragon?"

"I needed something to propel me through the duels I faced coming into Neo Domino, and, frankly, I don't need the damn thing anymore…"

Jack threw the card at Yusei, watching as he gazed at the beautiful dragon that had meant so much to him. But a look of alarm crossed his face when Yusei threw it back at him.

"I won't just take it from you, Jack. I want to kick your ass for what you've done!"

"And what _is_ it that you're so sour about?" 

"Other than you stealing my card? Other than you stealing my duel runner? I'm mad that you stole the hope from all of our friends in the Satellite!"

"Hope? Do you really _think_ that _matters_ to me?" Jack rolled his eyes, "You seem to forget that Leigh left as well, and I'm sure she stole something even more important to you than your _precious_ hope…"

Yusei narrowed his eyes, listening to Jack howl with laughter at how perturbed he was. What had she stolen? That is, if she stole anything…and if she had, why hadn't he noticed it? Scowling, he gazed up at Jack's all-knowing expression that taunted him to ask what it was that she had taken. But the longer he thought about it, the farther away from an answer he became.

"Still haven't figured it out?" Jack sneered.

"I don't know what angle you're playing here, but Leigh never stole anything from me!" Yusei shouted.

Bowing his head with a smile, he realized the one thing she had stolen…His heart…

"She stole your dignity!"

Yusei matched Jack's glare, "My dignity? And how the _hell_ did you come up with that?"

"Look at yourself, Yusei. You won't even face her until you've proven your worth! She may be Queen by title, but she's nothing more than a _mistress _in the court of _her_ King…"

Yusei clenched his jaw shut, fighting back his urge to forget the dueling part and just break Jack's nose instead, "You're gonna pay for saying that about her!"

"I've already paid _her_ enough…If you know what I _mean_…"

Yusei's eyes darkened and he climbed back on his duel runner. He couldn't take anything Jack said for the truth…It was his only way to get under his skin. Jack would never understand what it meant to care for someone…

"I see you're serious about dueling me…But there's more than your Stardust Dragon on the line!" Jack said.

"Yeah…you're title is on the line too," Yusei replied.

"Should we make things even _more_ interesting-?"

"Leave her out of this."

Jack shrugged, "As you wish."

. . . .

Leigh wasn't sure what had woken her up, but the sharp stabbing in her chest was enough to make her jump up from her bed in a sudden alarm. She clenched the folds of her tank-top while trying to steady her breathing. Her lungs wouldn't fill and suffocation was strangling her throat until she felt the pain ease for a moment. Grabbing a sweatshirt, she ran out of her bedroom and down the stairs. But as she began to cross the kitchen floor, her feet came out from under her as if an earthquake had struck. She felt the ground beneath her shake violently, the lights of her house flipping on and off until the bulbs shattered.

She scrambled to her feet as the power shut off in her house, leaving a frightened darkness to surround her. Using her hands as her eyes, she opened a drawer at the counter and searched for her flashlight. When she flipped it on, she saw a mysterious glowing from outside. Walking out onto her lawn, she was thrown backward by an explosion of energy that seemed to come from the Kaiba Dome.

Her heart began to race at the thought of Yusei being there, but that stabbing at her insides erupted again and she crumbled to her knees as she tried to stand up. Tucking her knees to her chest, she muttered a prayer in hopes to release herself from suffocation's stranglehold that tore her throat apart. When the pain washed out of her again, she shook her head and rushed back inside, finding that Hanson had woken up and activated the backup power system she had installed last year.

"What's going on?" Leigh asked, turning her flashlight off.

"It's nothing. Just a malfunction in the Ener-D Machine. It's nothing to worry about-"

Leigh raced past him, forgetting her shoes as she ran outside and made her way out of the gates of Tops with Hanson yelling at her to come back. She dodged past the guards while walking into town, hoping to see if Yusei was dueling Jack. But within the fifteen minutes it took her to reach Kaiba Dome, she heard sirens pollute the air and she hid in an alleyway as Sector Security surrounded the arena.

She covered her mouth to muffle her gasp of alarm when she saw Yusei being dragged out of the arena with his hands cuffed behind his back. Her eyes washed over his beaten figure and she couldn't help noticing something red glowing on his arm. Believing she was seeing things, she sunk back further into the shadows as a couple officers looked her way. Once they were gone, she stepped out from her hiding place just as Jack Atlas stumbled out of the dome, holding his arm while groaning in agony.

His eyes met hers and she knew it would be best to run. But instead, she stomped over to him, rolling her right sleeve up. She pulled back and smashed her fist into his cheekbone while driving him to the ground. She stood over him as her anger continued to boil in her veins.

"Before you decide to hit me again, let me-"

"There _is_ no explaining! You had Yusei trapped!"

"I didn't call Sector Security! I didn't want them to have any part in this!"

"And I'm supposed to believe you?"

Jack stood up, still holding his arm, "I wanted to finish my duel with Yusei. Sector Security came out of nowhere!" 

"Where are they taking him?"

"I have no idea!" 

For some reason…Leigh believed he was telling the truth…She ran her fingers through her hair a few times while watching Jack dig his nails into his arm.

"What happened?" she asked, stepping closer to him and taking his hand.

"As if I know!" he shouted.

She rolled his sleeve up, gasping as she saw the red glowing mark that was imprinted on his skin. Running her fingers over the strange marking, she saw Jack's contorted expression ease until he looked near collapsing.

"Does it hurt?" Leigh said.

"Not…as much…anymore…" Jack stumbled forward, taking hold of Leigh's shoulders to keep from falling over, "How do you…?"

"Ya know…I was told once…that it's because of a connection I have to something I'll discover later…" she muttered.

Jack nodded, but his eyes fluttered shut and he fell against her, knocking her to the ground.

Leigh scrambled to push him off her, and once she did, she glanced around to see if there was someone who could help her. She picked Jack up while placing his arm around her shoulders and beginning to walk down the road. She took several stops to readjust him while attempting to wake him up, but he wasn't opening his eyes anytime soon. Grumbling to herself about her predicament, she entered Tops and made her way to Jack's home.

Banging on the front door in hopes that someone was around, she glanced at Jack, who she was supporting on her right side. She found herself worried about how beaten and worn out he looked, not to mention his labored breathing. She wondered if he was trapped in a nightmare because of that mark that had finally stopped glowing. Maybe it had sucked the life out of him? Whatever it was, it was making her nervous, and she just wanted to make sure he was alright.

The door opened as Leigh began to feel her knees quake, and she gave the person who answered no time to question her. She pushed past the woman and dragged Jack to his room. She helped him lie down, his eyes opening while he lolled his head against his pillows.

"Wh-What…H-How did I…?"

"_I_ brought you back. I'll let you know that you aren't exactly _light_ as a _feather_," Leigh giggled.

He grinned, gazing at her while wearily reaching his hand up to her face, "Thank you…"

Leigh stood up to leave, but Jack let out a yell that sent shivers up her spine. She stammered back over to him, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Her face turned a bright shade of red when he seized her wrist and pressed her palm to his chest.

"Ja-Jack…"

"Why _is_ it that you ease the pain…?" he murmured.

"I don't know…" she whispered.

"Don't leave me tonight."

"I…can't…"

She stood up, but he was still holding her wrist. She glanced over her shoulder to see that blue haired woman, who had opened the door, staring at her with a look of jealousy. Leigh fumbled to find the right thing to say, but the woman left in a rush while slamming the door behind her.

Leigh's knees buckled as Jack yanked her over him, her face mere inches from his. She tried to steady her breathing, but he was so close that she was feeling nauseous and guilty to the point where she wanted to cry.

"Jack, I can't stay with you."

"Do you truly wish for me to _writhe_ in pain _all night_?"

"I don't think you'll writhe in pain _all_ night…"

Leigh clambered off him, finally tugging her wrist from his grip. She watched him grab his arm, but whatever force was settling inside of him was making him tired. His eyes closed and he was back in a deep sleep much to her luck. Tucking his blankets around him, she pressed her hand to his forehead to see if he had a fever. She gently pressed her lips to his cheek, not sure why she had made such a gesture. With a nod, she quietly walked out of his room and down to the front door. She left in a hurry in hopes not to incur the wrath of that blue haired woman…

. . . .

4 am in the morning was merciless as she checked the clock on her watch while walking inside her now dimmed house. She glanced around for Hanson, but he was probably asleep since he was fed up with waiting for her to come back home. Closing the front door and locking it, she threw off her oversized sweatshirt. As she came into the kitchen, the lights came on and Hanson strolled over to her with a look of agitation on his face.

"Do you realize what time it is?" he growled.

"I never said you had to wait up for me…" she retorted.

"It's hard not to when I don't know where you are!" 

"Sector Security took Yusei. You're friends with Goodwin, so where did they take him?"

"Do you really think I know? I'm completely out of the loop on what's happened tonight!"

"You must know something!"

"Go to bed, Leigh."

"I'll decide when I want to go to bed! If you won't tell me something then maybe Goodwin can!"

Hanson made a dive for her, but she was already making her way outside. She ran back out of Tops, this time the guard on duty called after her. It would take her a while by foot to reach Sector Securities headquarters, yet she insisted on doing as such. As she strolled down the sidewalk, a pair of flashing lights caught her eye and she spun around to see Ushio ride up beside her.

"What are you doing out this late?" he asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing…" she retorted.

Ushio wrinkled his nose, "Where do you intend to get to by walking?"

"I need to find Goodwin. I want to know where they put Yusei."

"Well, I can tell you that…"

Leigh stopped walking, gazing at him, "Where is he?"

"They've sent him over to The Facility."

"Why?"

"Have you ever paid attention to the law before?" Ushio barked.

"Geez…Down, Dog…" she muttered.

"It's a high crime for a Satellite to enter Neo Domino."

"Well, that's just _peachy_!"

"Look, I know you're in love with him, but he won't be getting out anytime soon…"

"How do you know _anything_ about our relationship?"

Ushio smirked, "Do you really think all your letters from these past few years have gone by undetected? I've just been nice enough to let them be sent through!"

Leigh shook her head, finding it unbelievable that Ushio had her entire life marked. She rolled her eyes and stomped back toward Tops while thinking on how she would address the issue of Yusei in The Facility to Goodwin, who was the director of Sector Security. It was going to be a tough battle to fight, but she figured she could win the war…


	4. Lies and Feelings

**Hello. I guess I'm updating this...we'll see what happens next...**

**Hope this chapter sparks more interest!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Yugioh 5Ds. **

**Please read and review!**

**-T-S-A**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:**

_'Do you not know why Leigh left?'_

_'She wanted to find Adeline-'_

_'So, she has been lying to you all these years!'_

_'What do you mean, Jack?'_

_'She left because it killed her to be near you!'_

_'What the hell are you talking about?'_

_'Your Stardust Dragon is the reason she collapses in crippling pain! She helped me steal it so she would no longer feel that she was dieing!'_

_'You're lying!'_

_'You should ask her about it…I'm sure she wouldn't mind telling the truth…'_

Yusei stared up at the ceiling of the cell he had been moved into with a guy named Aoyama. He was so caught up in the silence that Jack's words during their duel last night were ringing through his ears. He didn't want to believe that Leigh had done such a thing, and he didn't want to believe that his Stardust Dragon was the reason she had so many spells of writhing in pain. He felt tears burn in his eyes as he imagined the times when they were all together in the Satellite and he'd spend hours slaving over her condition until she had finally been set at ease.

The thought of her faking affections to get close enough to steal his card seemed too unreal, but it sure stung his heart the longer he thought about it. It was like she was tugging-no-_ripping_ the strings of his heart apart. She was snapping the strings of a guitar with a wire-cutter, and the released tension would force the strings to spring backward and puncture his heart, forcing internal bleeding that he knew would kill him…

Unless he heard the truth from her lips…

Rolling over onto his side, he stared at the blank wall in front of him. He wearily brought his hand to his face and pressed his skin where the criminal mark had been scanned onto him. It stung every once and a while, but according to Crow a few years ago, it stopped hurting in a matter of days. Maybe it wasn't the mark that was hurting him…? Maybe it was not knowing the truth from _her_…?

. . . .

Leigh tugged on her nylon, nude tights, pointing her toes to the ceiling. She slipped on her black skirt and found a white collared shirt to pull on. She buttoned it up, but left plenty of cleavage exposed. It was a bad habit of hers to utilize her assets…She stepped into a pair of black heels while tying her hair up into a bun then sticking a pair of chopsticks in. Walking downstairs, she waved a goodbye to Hanson, who was still angry with her for her behavior the other night.

She sat down in her Lamborghini, speeding down her driveway and out the gates of Tops. Wisps of her brown hair tickled her ears as she made her way to the bureau's headquarters. She parallel parked in the street, stepping out and making her way toward the entrance. But with the expressions on the faces of the two officers standing guard, it didn't look too optimistic that she was going to get in…

As she mulled over a plan in her head, she heard a silky voice call out to the two officers, turning their heads to find who had spoken. Leigh ducked behind one of the security officer's duel runners and watched a beautifully slender woman beckon the men over to the alleyway. It was hard not to be mesmerized by the woman's strong, willowy legs and her tantalizing eyes that tortured any poor soul that wanted to be near her.

She was a black widow, drawing any foolish man to her web and feasting on their passions until they were nothing but a soulless corpse that she had devoured.

Leigh was surprised that the two men stumbled over to her, half dazed and half attempting to hold onto their sanity. She raced out from where she was hiding, but she saw that there was a key needed to enter the building. Glancing to her left, she saw that woman toss the key card; of the officer she had her arms around, to her. Leigh entered the building with ease, but found herself unsure of where she was going next.

Much to her luck, or maybe not so much luck, the elevator across the hall opened, revealing Goodwin, who was talking to that blue haired woman. Leigh froze as he gazed at her, but as if he knew why she was there, he beckoned for her to follow him.

"Miss Trinity, what brings you down here?" he asked.

Leigh kept her gaze on the closed elevator door, feeling her stomach drop as they rose higher, "I have…a concern…"

The door opened and Leigh was quick to step out of the elevator, nearly tripping over herself, which made Goodwin stare at her curiously. She straightened out her skirt and glanced over her shoulder at the woman who was with them.

"Mikage, would you mind seeing if Jack has finally woken up? Make sure he doesn't leave the house…" Goodwin said.

Leigh had to stifle a laugh at the thought of Jack Atlas having to be babysat every minute of his life. But she had to be careful before Hanson started enforcing stricter rules…

"How has my friend, Hanson, been?" Goodwin asked as they walked into his office.

"He's definitely aging more by my antics," Leigh said with a smile.

"He never did like rowdy people…" Leigh sensed that Goodwin was insulting her, "So, how may I help you, Miss Trinity?"

"I'm concerned about a…" She paused, glancing at the two men in the back of the room, "…a friend of mine…"

"And who is this friend?"

"Yusei Fudo."

"Aw…the Satellite upstart, whom we arrested last night…"

"Well, I was wondering if I can possibly convince you to release him from The Facility."

Goodwin chuckled as if amused by her suggestion, "Do you truly believe that just by sneaking into here and asking politely that I'm going to release him from his punishment? How naïve of you…"

"Look, I know it's against the law for a Satellite to enter Neo Domino, but I just-"

The door suddenly burst open with a loud thud. Leigh lifted a brow as Jack stormed in, obviously having not bothered to dress himself fully before leaving his house. She found herself with a slight blush while staring at his well sculpted torso that was covered by a tight fitting wife-beater.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jack shouted.

"What on earth are you talking about, Jack?" Goodwin coolly replied.

"I saw a bloody fucking red dragon in the middle of my duel against Yusei! What the hell is going on?" He took a deep breath, "And _where _is Yusei?"

"In The Facility…" Leigh muttered.

Jack turned on Goodwin, "Why is he there?"

"He illegally entered Neo Domino."

"I demand you release him!"

"Why?"

"Our duel wasn't finished! And how _dare_ you interrupt it!"

Goodwin sighed, reaching under his desk and turning on a hologram projector that had Jack's duel against Yusei videotaped. He waited patiently as Jack stared at the trap card Yusei was about to play had Sector Security not stepped in.

"As you can see, you weren't exactly going to win…" Lazar snickered from the back of the room.

"We had to interfere, Jack…" Goodwin said.

"You mean…I _lost_!"

"You would have."

"I can't believe it! I had him!"

"Correction, _he_ had _you_," Lazar sneered.

"Listen here, you purple haired freak, I don't _lose_ to nobodies!"

"Yusei's not a nobody, you ass…" Leigh retorted.

"Being scolded by a woman! So much for the title 'King' when your 'Queen' is the one wearing the pants!" Lazar chimed.

"I outta-!"

"Now, now, Jack…" Goodwin sat at his desk, "We are very fortunate that no one else knows of this event. Had you been exposed, you would be sharing a cell with that Satellite scum-"

"You know I'm still in the room," Leigh interrupted, tapping her foot impatiently while crossing her arms over her chest.

"If you say _anything_ about this, I _will_ remove you from the picture!" Jack shouted.

"So…is that an _actual_ threat on my life?" she sneered.

Jack raised his hand back, but instead of striking her, he slammed his hands on Goodwin's desk. He drew in a tight breath while the hologram continually played the last part of the tape over and over.

"I need your help, Jack. I need to know what happened last night…" Goodwin said.

"As if I know! This red dragon came out of nowhere!" Jack rolled up his sleeve, "And then this _thing_ started burning!"

Goodwin's eyes enlarged as if he had just received a sign from God. He bowed his head after sending a glare to Leigh.

"You should be honored, Jack. It's a sign from the Crimson Dragon."

"The what?"

"I shan't explain all the details with _unworthy_ company-"

"She stays," Jack interrupted.

Leigh glanced at him, her brow furrowing as he stepped closer to her. She blushed as Jack's hand brushed against hers, something she remembered he used to do intentionally when they were kids.

"Oh dear! What would your fangirls think if they knew you had special feelings for the Ice Queen?" Lazar jested.

"Jack doesn't have _special_ feelings for me," Leigh retorted.

"I don't recall asking _you_ about it, you Satellite reject."

"How about I break your face and then we'll see who the _reject_ is?"

Jack grabbed her by the back of her skirt to keep her from launching herself onto Lazar. He tugged her closer to himself, his hand resting on her hip to warn her not to try moving again.

"Your mark is a symbol of power. You have been marked as a Signer," Goodwin said, returning to the conversation of earlier.

"So what?"

"It means your fate will be one of greatness."

"If that's the truth, then why did Yusei have one too?"

"He…what?"

"I figured your _stupid_ cameras would have picked that up!"

"You've had that mark all your life…We would have to run tests on Yusei to see if that mark appears again…" Goodwin muttered.

"Tests?" Leigh's eyes softened, "You won't hurt him, will you?"

"If that's what it takes, then maybe so…"

Leigh lunged forward, ready to punch him, but Jack grabbed her around the waist and dragged her out of the office. She pushed him back as they stood around the corner of the hallway. She leaned her back against the wall while staring off at the elevator.

"Goodwin's just trying to upset you," Jack murmured.

"I'm worried about him…" Leigh replied.

Jack sighed while leaning his shoulder against the wall and staring down at her. But she kept her gaze on the elevator as if reliving a memory. He tapped her shoulder, drawing her attention to him, her eyes holding his gaze.

"Still afraid of elevators?" Jack teased.

Leigh wrinkled her nose, "Don't pat yourself on the back too much for having saved me…"

"It's not like I did it alone…I'd have never known you were in there had Adeline not come yelling, and Yusei helped me pry open the elevator door."

"I don't think I ever really thanked you…I was so caught up in crying."

"We were young. Thanking someone always seemed like a burden."

But what bothered him was that she had thanked Yusei…

Leigh half smiled, "Then I'll just say it now…Thank you, Jack."

"I have something to ask you," Jack replied.

Leigh averted her eyes to the floor while staring at the shiny black heels she had decided to wear. She took them off, shrinking herself down so that she felt like a little child again. She blushed as Jack stepped closer to her and brushed her fingers with his again. But she wouldn't look at him.

"Why did you kiss me last night?"

Leigh closed her eyes, "It was just a peck on the cheek…It wasn't anything special…"

"Your gesture seemed…"

"Seemed…?"

"…genuine…"

Leigh finally brought her eyes to his and she felt the air leave her lungs. She hugged herself as Jack loomed closer to her, his breath tickling her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered closed and she waited for the moment when his lips would press to hers and he'd hold onto every emotion he could steal from her for just a couple minutes.

"We were friends once, ya know…?" Leigh muttered.

"Why is that relevant right now?" Jack replied, his lips brushing over her closed eyes.

"Last night…my gesture was…just…" She swallowed slowly, "…friendly…"

"It _could_ have been more than that…"

Leigh gasped, his lips prickling hers as if waiting for her finally snap. It seemed like so long since she had kissed someone…kissed someone she cared about…It was difficult to forget everything Jack and she had been through when they came to Neo Domino. Why he had begged Goodwin to let her come with him was still confusing to her…She needed to escape the Satellite, escape the torture of sharing a pulse with a spirit she owed her life to…

"Jack…"

"Do you remember that time when you had decided to follow Kiryu, Crow, Yusei, and I?"

"I remember…wandering through the shadows…Yusei and I were playing a game…"

"I remember you bumping into me…"

"I remember thinking you were Yusei…"

"I remember you-"

"I try not to remember that part."

Jack rested his forehead against hers, "Kiss me…"

Leigh kept her eyes shut while her body twitched. She was trapped by him and there was no room for a clean escape. If she struggled, she figured he'd just overpower her. With her heart racing in her ears, she wasn't sure what to do.

"Jack…What about Yusei?"

"What about him?"

"Please…don't make me do this…"

Jack pressed his palm to her cheek, silently begging for her to open her eyes. He wanted to gaze into those chocolate orbs that were always glossed with a sense of adventure. But she wouldn't grant him that…

"I won't make you do anything…I just want you to realize what's going on…"

"What's going on is that I miss being loved by someone. I'm letting you play off that emotion I want…But I can have it back now…" She opened her eyes and gently pushed him aside, "I can have it with Yusei…"

She picked up her shoes and walked over to the elevator, taking a deep breath before stepping in. She held her breath until she reached the last floor. Walking out of the building, she kept her eyes on the ground when she saw those two officers were back at their spots by the entrance. As she drove down the street, she pondered if she should tell Yusei what was truly going on and why she was so keen on leaving the Satellite.

But she didn't want him to think it was his fault. She just needed to escape and place some distance between her and his Stardust Dragon. But when Jack had mentioned stealing it…She couldn't resist the idea of putting to rest the reason she had so many spells of sheer agony. Jack just never told her that he intended to use that card…

Parking in the driveway, she stumbled inside without a word to Hanson. She walked upstairs to her room and began undressing. Pulling on a bikini she had bought last year, she made her way outside to her pool. She laid a towel down by the edge and sprawled across it on her stomach. Her fingers danced over the cool water, small ripples waltzing around her hand. She glanced at the clear blue water and stared at her reflection.

But she didn't see her face. She saw a glowing dragon that was beckoning her into the water. She ran her hand over the image until she saw her own face. It sometimes dawned on her that she wasn't truly alive…or that she hadn't truly ever lived…

She didn't remember much of her parents, but Adeline had always told her so many stories about them that she felt she had known them. But Adeline had never explained to her about why she had a connection to Stardust Dragon. She knew her older sister held the answer, and that's why she was trying to chase her down in Neo Domino. She wanted the truth, but her sister had a good hiding spot…

* * *

**ok! hope you liked it! please read and review! **

**Warning: next chapter is steamy. but! it's not with who you would think...at least, i hope you don't think of it bc that ruins the surprise...haha. **

**-T-S-A**


	5. Nightlife

**As promised, here is one of the chapters that makes my story M rated. well, i hope its not awkward for any of you, bc i found it incredibly amusing. it connects back to Leigh's smartass remarks...**

**So! I hope you enjoy this. it adds to some drama later. :)**

**Plz read and review!**

**T-S-A**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:**

The place smelt musky, a mix between sweat and heavily perfumed women. The heat of the hundred bodies around him made him grimace at his idea of coming down there. He knew his lead had brought him to this place, but losing to Yusei again had driven him to drink. He ordered a second…or was it third…glass of scotch, but as the lovely woman behind the bar counter threw it together, he found himself distracted by the woman who had walked onto the stage.

His brow furrowed and he felt his throat run dry at her perfectly slender legs that wrapped around the poll she was dancing around. He scanned over her frail, skinny body while wondering if he was daring enough to ask who she was and if he could buy her a drink. It wasn't even that she was turning him on with those dark eyes of hers that prompted him to want to talk to her…It was the look she hid behind those mysterious orbs…

He picked up his drink and sipped on it as the room erupted in howls and wolf-whistles as she slowly made her way off the stage and behind a curtain. Glancing at the woman behind the bar counter, he beckoned for her attention.

"Something I can get you, Mister?" she cooed, leaning over the counter.

"Who was that woman?" he replied.

The bartender grimaced, standing up tall while picking up an empty glass a gentleman had just finished as he was being led away by a curvaceous redhead. Taking out that bottle of scotch, she topped his drink while glaring over at the woman he had asked her about, who was just now walking out from the backrooms.

"She's just the _tease_. No man can _touch_ her and no man can _call_ for her. _She_ chooses who she wants to flirt with…"

"And if I wanted to call on her?"

The bartender laughed, "As if she'd talk to you!"

"Women tend to like a man with a uniform…"

"If you've got a pair of handcuffs, you _might_ have a chance…"

He blushed, hastily drinking his glass. He set the empty thing down while watching that curiously dark eyed woman slink around the room, tugging on different men's collars and whispering in their ears. He wondered what it felt like to have her dark, wine red lips prickling his earlobe as her sultry, honey voice dripped in his ear.

"Could you ask her to come over here?" he asked the bartender.

"I could try. No chance she'll say yes."

He nodded his head while the bartender sauntered across the room and whispered in the dark eyed woman's ear. He was surprised to see her smirk as she made her way over to the bar counter, where he was sitting. Averting his eyes to his empty drink, he tried to make it seem as though he really didn't care that she had come over.

"Ya know…Most men don't have the guts to ask for me. They generally play by the rules," she whispered, her hands slipping over his shoulders and her lips curling around his ear.

"Then why did you come over?" he replied.

The woman sat down beside him, glancing at the bartender, who knew immediately what she wanted. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she stared at him while drumming her fingers on the bar counter, "Guess I was intrigued that you had asked for me. But if you've ever been here before, you should know the rules about my services."

"I'm not looking for any trouble, Miss. Just wanted to know if I could buy you a drink."

She giggled, picking up the glass the bartender had mixed for her, "Do you really believe that trouble is the only thing we cause?"

"Maybe not everyone here causes it," He shrugged, "So…what are the rules of your services?"

"You can't have sex with me."

He lifted a brow, slightly amused by how plainly she had said that. He took a sip from his refilled glass while watching each of her movements that looked as if she were waiting to break loose from something.

"I never said I asked you over here to see if I could have sex with you," He smirked as she inched her chair closer to his, "What's your name?"

She hesitated. Her taunting gaze faltered and she averted her eyes to the floor. It took her a moment to regain her lost composure, but he wasn't sure that he wanted her to go back to the temptress she had been a few minutes ago.

"Have you had enough to drink, Officer?" she said, ignoring his question.

"Probably not…But you haven't told me your name."

She asked for that bottle of scotch and took his hand while leading him around to the back rooms. She made sure no one saw her as she pushed him into one of the dorms, locking the door behind her. When she spun around, she found herself slightly uneasy about being with a man alone. Her thoughts were racing about the possibility of breaking the rule that had been set for her. If she did, her services would be open to anyone.

"My name is Adeline. It's been years, hasn't it?"

He tilted his head to the side, feeling that damn scotch begin to take effect. It just didn't look like her. She was so frail and breakable. Adeline had never been that way.

"If you're Adeline, then I must be looking in the wrong place…" he muttered.

"Do you not recognize me?"

"Nope. And I'm not even drunk yet."

Adeline smirked, sauntering over to him. She pushed him backward into a chair and leisurely straddled him, her hands unbuttoning his collared shirt.

"How many drinks _have_ you had?" she whispered.

"I think four or five…"

"Not _nearly_ enough, though."

She pressed her lips to his neck, playfully nipping at his skin. Her hands roved over his tense body until she felt him relax. But the sound of the music being played louder from outside the door made her pause. It was her favorite song and she was so happy that it was being played, since it restrained her from doing something she would regret. Standing up, she stepped behind a changing screen and pulled on a different dress, one that was a bright yellow. She spun around in a circle while beckoning him to follow her again.

He buttoned up his shirt, muttering to himself at how bad of an idea it was to be in this place. All he had wanted to do was drink, and now he was trailing behind a beautiful woman that he knew wasn't Adeline.

He sat back down at the bar, ordering a "whiskey on the rocks". The disagreeable taste burned his throat while he kept his eyes on Adeline, who was the center of attention on the dance floor. He had to admit that she was intriguing to watch, and all the more enchanting with a smile on her face. There was something in her smile that made him think that she was possibly the daughter of the man who had helped him reach a job in Sector Security.

Ordering another whiskey, he began to feel his world spin a little. He shook his head while turning his gaze to where she was spinning around in circles with an empty martini glass in her hand. Grinning, he found himself mesmerized as she sauntered toward him, her hips swinging to the Latino music.

"Had enough to drink?" she giggled.

"Maybe…Maybe not…" he replied.

Adeline took his hand, leading him into that backroom again. She disappeared behind the changing screen while discarding her yellow dress. She hesitantly tugged on a pair of silk stockings, shaking her head about her foolishness. Her body was full of a strange desire that she didn't understand. Maybe it was the thought of being in the arms of a man she had always admired?

"I hope…I'm not making you uncomfortable…" she whispered, donning that sultry voice she used to mask her old self.

Ushio sighed, a smirk crossing his lips as she slowly stepped out from behind the screen, dressed in white lace. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say or do; she was so mysterious, but he knew that he needed to avoid trouble. And yet…he wanted to be with her, even if it was for only one night.

"Not at all…" Ushio held his hand out to her, "You sure about this?"

She gratefully accepted his gesture, and he brought her into a tight embrace, "Do you still not believe it's me?"

"I'm having a hard time with that."

"Maybe I just need to prove it to you?"

Adeline slipped her arms around Ushio's neck, lifting a leg to his side. She was surprised when he ran his hand up her leg and began toying with her white stockings. She didn't understand her impulse, but she wanted to feel him even closer to her. Her lips trailed over his neck, slowly moving around his jaw line until he finally kissed her forcefully. Adeline found herself tumbling down onto her bed with Ushio's weight bearing over her. She giggled as he tickled between her legs while tugging her stockings off of her so he could feel her warm skin beneath his fingertips.

She wiggled her way out from under him, but he tugged her back by the clasp of her bra, which he quickly undid once she was close to him again. She crossed her arms over her bare chest while her eyes darted over his dazed expression. Shyly reaching over him, she leaned over to the nightstand and blew out the candle, so that she could hide her embarrassment of being naked. Her arms draped around his neck and she pulled herself against him while her lips pressed to his.

Her fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, but once she managed to undo them all, she slid the material off of his broad shoulders and threw it onto the ground. He trailed kisses across her neckline, his hands tracing over her frail figure that was hiding in the dim light of the room. She brought her lips to his, overcome by a sudden blaze in her chest. Being so close, his heat mixed with her heat…She felt like she was being consumed by the devil.

Ushio closed his eyes, feeling himself stiffen. He drew her into a tight embrace while she straddled his waist with her sleek thighs. He heard her moan as he brought a hand to her bosom and ran his thumb over her nipple. She buckled in his arms while he pushed her back against the soft bed sheets. He gave her a mischievous grin as his thumb and index finger began to aggressively pull at the tender bud of skin.

He licked her neckline, dragging his tongue between her breasts. He brought his mouth to the soft mound and began to gently suck on her nipple. She moaned loader, her hips bucking with his. She squirmed with pleasure while he finally brought his lips back to hers. They enveloped in another passionate kiss, but Adeline pushed Ushio backward, straddling his waist. She giggled at the feel of his erection struggling between her thighs. She teasingly pulled at his belt, her hands dancing around the edge of his pants.

"Must you toy with me?" he groaned.

She giggled and removed his belt, unbuttoning his pants and slowly tugging the zipper down. She kissed him again, but Ushio rolled overtop her, regaining control. He pressed himself between her thighs while his body ached to thrust inside her. His hands slithered over her hips, slipping her lacy panties down to her ankles, which she kicked off. He gave no struggle as she yanked him free of his slacks and discarded them to the floor.

She licked her lips while her hand found his stiff member. Her mouth curled into a seductive smirk as Ushio groaned at the feel of her caressing him roughly. He finally snapped and pushed her against the sheets, rocking his hips with hers while bombarding her with kisses. When he drew a deep breath, he found himself mesmerized by the dark eyes that gazed into his. His hands were paired with hers and a loving look glossed over her fiery expression.

For a moment…she looked like Adeline…

He kissed her brow while running a hand up her thigh. His fingers dragged between her legs and massaged her warm folds. He was surprised to feel her hands reach into his briefs, fondling his throbbing erection. His muscles constricted as she breathed in his ear, her honey voice dripping with moans for him to take her. She removed the one factor that remained a barrier between them and kissed him harshly. Her tongue ran over the inside of his mouth while he rocked his hips into hers. It felt like she was making him work to get inside of her. He brought his tongue over her nipple, licking it slowly in hopes that she'd scream for him.

"Hnnn…" she muttered.

His fingers drifted from her belly button to her clit. Dwindling, he gently moved his hand until his fingers entered her wet sheath. She moaned loudly, her hips bucking violently as he explored her maidenhood.

"Tetsu!"

He finally withdrew, confused by her use of his first name. He hadn't even told her who he was, but he remembered that Adeline was the only one who had always called him by his first name…

"Do you want me?" he whispered.

Adeline smirked, "Give it to me."

With one look into her mysterious eyes, he thrust slowly inside of her until they found a faster rhythm. Her body arched into his, sweat dripping down her back as he drove deeper inside of her while her nails dug into his shoulders. Ushio could feel every inch of him go numb. He pressed his lips to hers, holding a kiss until he felt Adeline come. It wasn't much longer after that he felt that sudden release in his lower abdomen. The feeling was strange…but enjoyable. He gently rocked with her, prolonging her climax while her walls closed in around his hardness.

Gently sliding out of her, he collapsed beside her while his chest heaved as his lungs fought to suck in as much oxygen as they could. He glanced over at Adeline and found himself with a smile as she curled up next to him with her head on his chest. She drummed her fingers over his stomach while her eyes fought to remain open.

Before they knew it…Sleep had overtaken them…

. . . .

The morning was merciless as he tried to ignore his throbbing headache and the odd tenseness of his muscles. He blinked his eyes a few times while glancing around the room. He lifted a brow when he realized that his clothes were scattered across the room, but what was more curious was the lacy bra that was beside his collared shirt. Shaking his head, he fell back against the pillows of the bed he was in. He was having trouble remembering exactly what happened last night…

He felt a cold hand brush against his. Jumping in alarm, he stared at the woman beside him, who had the crème sheets pulled up over her nose. His eyes enlarged as reality hit him and flashes of their passionate tangle danced before his eyes. He scrambled out of the bed, seizing his clothes and hastily dressing. As he zippered up his pants, he saw the woman sit up with the sheets held against her bare skin.

His gaze softened while she stood and slipped behind the changing screen. When she walked back out, she was tying a green silk robe around herself. He turned his gaze from hers, searching for where she had thrown his belt. He bent down to pick it up off the floor, but as he began to stand, he came to eyelevel with her thigh. Licking his dry lips, he narrowed his eyes at the mark on the inside.

"My God…" he mumbled.

"Still don't believe it's me?" she replied, a sly smile crossing her lips.

"Adeline." He stood up, smacking himself on the forehead, "I just had _sex_ with you!"

"You make that sound like it's a bad thing," she retorted.

"You're father's probably rolling over in his grave right now!"

"It's not like I'm a stranger, Tetsu."

He sighed heavily, jamming his hands in his pockets while dropping her gaze, "That birthmark on the inside of your thigh wasn't the only way you've convinced me it was you."

"How else?" she giggled.

"You're the only one who _insists_ on addressing me by my first name."

Adeline rocked back on her heels, her eyes darting around the room. She blushed when Ushio lifted her chin up and gazed into her almost black eyes.

"You know Leigh has been searching for you," he said.

"She'd be so disappointed if she saw me now," she replied.

"All she wants is to see her older sister." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, "She needs help, Adie."

"Please don't tell me she's using again."

Ushio stepped away from her, picking up his shirt and throwing it on. He fumbled with the buttons while trying to avoid answering to Adeline. But when she stepped in front of him and began buttoning his shirt for him, he found that he couldn't hide it from her.

"I caught her with it a few days ago. She's an emotional mess!" Ushio said.

"I would be too if I never got to see my boyfriend and I'm constantly pursued by a guy I pretend I don't have feelings for," Adeline muttered.

"You're talking about her deal with Jack."

Adeline sat down at a desk on the far side of the room where a large mirror sat atop of. She began to fix her makeup, ridding of the shadows under her eyes. As she swept a brush with rouge over her cheeks, she saw Ushio staring at her.

"Why did she leave with Jack?" Ushio asked.

"I can't answer that. You have to ask her," Adeline replied tartly.

"It just doesn't make sense to me! Besides, she won't talk to me. There was one point where she confided in me about everything."

"When was that?"

"When she went into rehab a couple years ago."

Adeline's eyes widened, "I didn't know it got that bad."

"What shocked me more was that the only reason she went into rehab was because Jack told her to. He broke into her bathroom to find her near an overdose. She owes her life to him."

"Wonder how she feels about that?"

Ushio stepped closer to her, resting his hands on her shoulders and kissing her cheek, "You could probably ask her-"

"I can't let her see me." Adeline stood up and slowly disappeared behind her changing screen, "Not like this."

"You have to, Adie."

"I don't _have_ to do anything. I suggest you leave, Tetsu, before someone finds you."

Ushio sighed, "Adie, what happens now that you aren't…you know…"

Adeline walked out from behind the screen, wearing that pretty yellow dress from last night. She straightened out the wrinkles of the skirt before pinning her hair back with a butterfly clip. She giggled when Ushio tucked a wisp of her hair behind her ear that hadn't been secured.

"I honestly fear what happens next," she murmured.

"The Adeline I knew was never afraid of anything. Not to mention, she wasn't rail thin."

She half smiled, "My body decided to change. If you looked at my mother, I turned out just like her."

"Leigh's a curvy little brat."

"Leigh got the genes of the females on my dad's side."

Ushio bowed his head, "But, back to what I asked…"

"My services are open to anyone. There's no doubt in my mind that someone found out about this, so that means I'm fair game."

"No more choosing men?"

"They now choose me."

Ushio hated the way that sounded. He didn't want to imagine her being drowned in the passions of another man. He cursed himself for feeling territorial; he just didn't want her to get hurt. It was bad enough that he wasn't in his complete right mind last night…but a drunken man was a scary thought. Wishing he could convince her to leave that place, he nodded a goodbye and made his way to the door.

"Tetsu?"

He faintly smiled. Her sultry voice was gone. He could now hear that sweet Adeline who followed him around when he got his first job in Sector Security.

"Adeline…"

She smiled while slipping between him and the door. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips while throwing her arms around his neck. When her lips left his, she blushed and opened the door to disappear behind a curtain that led to the backstage.

Ushio walked out of the club, feeling his stomach churn and his head erupt with that splitting headache. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain what happened…Glancing at his cell phone, he saw that he had missed several calls. He rolled his eyes while sitting on his duel runner. He assured himself that he could see straight and began speeding down the street. But his mind kept escaping him as he thought back on the days when Adeline was so innocent.

_She kept up with his pace, nearly stepping on the backs of his shoes while he walked around the boardwalk. Giggling, she tried hiding behind a lamppost, but he just rolled his eyes and kept on his patrol. She was so used to bothering her father while he was on duty, but Ushio was no fun. Her father would pretend not to see her then pick her up and swing her around in circles. Ushio, on the other hand, was so busy trying to look cool that he was just ignoring her. _

_Slipping up behind him as he stopped to look out over the water, she kicked him behind the knees. A high pitched laughter broke from her lips while he began cursing. She scurried behind the lamppost again, waiting for him to chase after her. But he just resumed his station._

"_You're no fun," she whined._

"_I'm on duty! I'm not supposed to be distracted!"_

"_That doesn't mean you have to ignore me, Tetsu."_

_He hated when she called him by his first name. Her sweet little voice drove him nuts._

"_I'm not ignoring you, Adie. I'm just trying to make a good impression on my superiors," he said._

"_That's icky."_

_He sighed, walking over to the seven year old and taking her hand, "I'll walk you home. You're mother is probably worried about you."_

"_I'm a big girl. I can walk by myself."_

"_You're not big enough. Seven years old doesn't make you a big girl."_

_Adeline sighed, strolling with him down the side of the road. She held onto his hand tightly until they came to her front yard. She sprinted up ahead of him, but when she got to the front door, she paused to glance over her shoulder. Beckoning him to come near, her smile grew wide as he trudged over to her and stood at the bottom of the porch steps. She stood on the top and leaned closer to him so that her forehead was almost touching his._

"_Will you come over and play games with me tomorrow?" she asked._

"_I have a job now, Adie," he grumbled._

"_Then come over after you're done working!"_

"_Adie." He grimaced while meeting her dark eyed gaze, "I'm seventeen now."_

_Her bright eyes dimmed and she stuck out her bottom lip in a pout, "So, does that mean you're too old?"_

"_Yeah…something like that…"_

"_Then goodbye, Tetsu."_

"_Huh?"_

_She giggled while opening the door to her house, "Maybe when I'm older you'll pay more attention to me?"_

_She closed the door, leaving Ushio to stand there dumbfounded. He shrugged while making his way back to the boardwalk, not that he figured there was a point in pacing alone on the pier for the next several hours. But he was so bothered by her goodbye that he found himself wondering what she could have possibly meant. For a seven year old…She had a sense for things that would happen later in life. _

_

* * *

_

**Yay. so its over. :/ **


	6. Face to Face

**Here we go! An update! Hope you're enjoying this. Yusei's now in the picture so things will get interesting, hopefully. **

**-TSA**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:**

Yusei stretched his arms out while following behind the other inmates as they made their way to the dining hall. He glanced around the hallways in hopes of finding Yanagi or Himuro. As they lined up to go through the food line, Himuro pushed his way past the guys at the front of the line, but no one was going to argue with him. Standing beside Yusei, they were given their usual meal and made their way over to a table in the corner, where they always sat.

"This food gets less edible every day," Yusei muttered.

"You can't complain all that much. Food is food," Himuro replied.

"I just want to get out of here."

Yusei began pulling on the gold chain around his neck, not even realizing that he was nervously glancing around the room. He noticed a few glares sent his way, and he was hoping that those guys weren't planning on starting a brawl again like yesterday. Finally letting go of his necklace, he saw Himuro staring at him quizzically.

"That's a nifty chain. Where'd ya get it?" Himuro asked.

Yusei half smiled, "My girlfriend bought it for me for my birthday last year."

"Sounds like you've got yourself a _fine_ woman."

"Fine doesn't even come close." Yusei shook his head with a laugh, "She's rather extraordinary."

"What's her name?"

"Leigh." He paused, as if thinking over the name, "Leigh Trinity."

"Oh…you mean the _Ice Queen_." Himuro smirked, "So, is that why you came to Neo Domino?"

"That's part of my reason. To be honest, I came mostly to settle my score with Jack Atlas."

"Better not tell _her_ that!" Himuro laughed.

"I have no intention of doing so."

Himuro watched Yusei begin tugging at his chain again, and he wondered if it had to do with Leigh. When he had been in the dueling world before being thrown in The Facility, he sure remembered facing that brat. After his defeat by the hands of Jack Atlas, he tried climbing his way back to the top, but she stood in his way. A nobody duelist just as Jack had been, but she was fresh out of rehab for drug use. She sure took it to him.

"Your girlfriend is a piece of work," Himuro mumbled.

Yusei chuckled, "And why would you say that?"

"She beat me in her first tournament after rehab. I was one duel away from facing Jack again and she knocked me out, but she lost in the finals anyway."

Yusei's expression had darkened when Himuro mentioned her having been in rehab. He folded his hands, his elbows on the table, and pressed his pursed lips to his thumbs. He tried to shake off the letters he had received from Jack that told him what had happened to Leigh. He hated the way Jack wrote about being the only one who ever took care of her. There were days where he felt guilty, others where he felt useless, others where he felt like he had let her down. But she never _personally_ made him feel that way.

"You alright, Yusei?"

"Yeah." He shrugged, "I try to forget about the rehab thing."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to bring it up."

"I just wish I could have been with her. I feel like she stopped trusting that I'd always be there for her."

"What do ya mean?"

"Ever since she left the Satellite, Jack's been taking care of her. I just wonder if she knows I'm always as concerned about her as he is."

Himuro grimaced, "Hate to make you feel worse, but I'm not so sure she's all that loyal to ya."

Yusei narrowed his eyes, but he didn't feel his temper rise. It just didn't seem too farfetched anymore. Nerve had been telling him the same thing and now Himuro? Was there just something he couldn't see? What had she blinded him with?

"Why is it that people seem to think she's not loyal to me?" Yusei snapped.

"Probably because she's been hiding from the media that she's been dating you. She acts as most single girls would."

"Has she been dating other guys behind my back?"

"Naw…nothing that serious…"

Yusei sighed, "I'd do anything to see her."

"Then I guess you better come up with a plan to escape this place."

Yusei grinned. It was lucky for him that his inmate had an escape planned.

. . . .

Ushio gave up yelling at the guard at the entrance of Tops, seeing as it was getting him nowhere. Grumbling to himself, he rounded up the officers with him and began shouting orders about blockading the area. He knew Yusei wouldn't stay in there for very long, and once he decided to leave, they'd have him trapped. Ushio found himself imagining how sweet of revenge it would be to throw Yusei back into The Facility.

But as the hours passed, Ushio was growing tired of waiting. He had gone back to argue with the guard at the gates, but it wasn't getting him any closer to entering Tops. Leaning against a building wall, he glanced around at the other officers with him. They all looked as tired as him, and were all probably hoping to be called off the chase. As his eyes fluttered, he heard yelling from down the street.

Shaking his head, he saw two of his officers pushing around a young woman, who was struggling to get past them. They were tugging at her trench coat, howling crude comments to see her violent reactions. One of them slammed her against a building wall, but she wrestled her way out from under him. Ushio rolled up his sleeves, ready to straighten out the two younger men and teach them a lesson about respecting women, but as he came closer to them, the woman kneed one of them in the groin.

She picked up her purse and smacked the second guy with it so that he went tumbling backward. As the first officer stood up, she brought her fist against his nose, which sent him to his knees again. Turning on the second one, her wrist was grabbed by Ushio, who had finally decided she had done enough damage to the rookies. After dismissing the two officers, telling them to clean themselves up and regain their dignity, he faced her and his eyes went wide.

"Adeline!" he shouted.

"Will you let me go? You're cutting off the circulation in my hand," she spat.

Ushio released her, his eyes wide as he glanced over his shoulder to see the rookie she punched holding a towel to his nose that was bleeding profusely. He held in a laugh while she started to walk past him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, jumping after her.

"Home. I live just past here," she replied.

"You can't walk home alone. Not after assaulting an officer!"

"It's called self-defense. It's not my fault that those two jokers thought they could feel me up!"

Ushio covered her mouth, shooting a glare at the officers whose eyes had fallen on him. He grabbed her by the arm and began dragging her off down the streets that they had blockaded. He told the other officers that he'd be right back, ignoring their questions of why he was with a woman.

"Do you not realize I'm setting up a blockade here? You can't just expect to walk right through it!" Ushio scolded.

"What was I suppose to do? Stand there until you all leave?" Adeline retorted.

"You should have just asked if someone could escort you."

"That doesn't excuse the behavior of those two _boys_."

"I never said it did. I'll take care of those two after I drop you off."

Adeline smiled now; leisurely linking her arm with his while they strolled down the sidewalk. When they came to the front of her apartment, she beckoned him to walk with her up to the door. Standing inches away from him, her forehead near touching his, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his. The gesture caught him off guard, but his tensed shoulders relaxed while he leaned further into her kiss.

"Thank you, Tetsu."

"Just be careful, please."

She giggled, waving a goodbye before disappearing into her apartment.

Ushio sighed dreamily, still imaging her in front of him. It was such a familiar moment…and she had been right…He was paying more attention to her now that she was older. Shaking his head, he made his way back to the gates of Tops, hoping he hadn't missed anything.

Once he got there, everything looked as it had for the past several hours. It was already past midnight and he could tell that there were only a few of the officers that were actually awake. Leaning against a building wall again, he let his thoughts drift to Adeline.

"Hey, Ushio."

He sighed heavily, glancing at his partner, "What?"

"Who was that hot chick?"

"None of your damn business."

"Do you actually know her?"

"No."

"Good! Then I look forward to getting her digits-"

Ushio smacked him upside the head, "She's too old for you, Rookie."

"Really? How do you know that?"

"When you've been around women like _I_ have, you can start to tell their age from their build. She's _at least_ twenty seven."

"Damn."

But thinking about her age made him grimace. She was still so much younger than him.

. . . .

The sun was high in the morning sky, its rays dancing off the water. A light breeze brushed over her wet body as she climbed out of her pool. She picked up her towel and wrapped it around her now goose-bump covered body while she meandered into her house. She grabbed a glass of lemonade that she had left on the kitchen counter, sipping on it as she walked up the winding stairs that led to her room. When she turned on her shower, she heard her phone begin to sing a bubbly melody.

She grabbed her phone, laughing as she saw who was calling her, "Alright you two, what did you do this time?"

"Leigh! There's a _criminal_-"

"He's _not_ a criminal!"

Leigh sighed, listening to Ruka and Rua argue into the phone, "Why have you decided to call me?"

"We want you to come over so you can help us decide if he's a bad guy," Ruka replied.

"I _already_ told you, he _isn't_ a bad guy!" Rua shouted.

"I'll be over in a bit. Just stay calm, okay?"

Leigh hung up the phone, shaking her head while thinking over the many antics she had seen from those two. She stepped into her shower after discarding her swimsuit. The hot water felt refreshing against her goose-bumped skin. She picked up her vanilla scented body wash when a memory hit her.

It was when she was in the Satellite with Yusei. She bought a vanilla scented body spray, hoping to have found something that Yusei would say he liked. While he was working on his duel runner, she sat beside him and didn't say a word until he glanced at her. He told her that he always liked vanilla, and that it was a good scent on her. She thought he would have kissed her then, but Rally interrupted everything.

Stepping out of her shower, she wrapped a towel around herself and made her way into her closet. She gazed at all her various dresses, but couldn't seem to find one she wanted to wear. She moved shirts aside until she noticed a dress of hers that was out of place. With a smile, she pulled out the white peasant dress that she had bought a few years ago. It was long, but she loved how it fit on her.

She slipped it on then grabbed a pair of brown sandals, something simple and pretty. After drying her hair, she tugged it into a messy bun, setting a pair of chopsticks where the actual ponytail was. Smiling at herself in the mirror, she made her makeup simple and added a light pink lip-gloss to her lips. She grabbed her purse on her way out the door, strolling down the sidewalk to where the highest building in Tops stood.

She gave her I.D. to the man at the door before strolling inside and toward the elevator. Holding her breath as she always did, she stepped in while pressing the button for the top most level. By the time the elevator doors opened, she was near passing out from not breathing. She stumbled into the room, sucking in as much oxygen as she could while Ruka and Rua rushed over to her.

"You could have taken the stairs!" Ruka wailed.

"I was _not_ about to climb all those stories," Leigh murmured.

"Come quick! We decided he isn't a bad guy! He's _super _cool! And he duels!" Rua cheered, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the living room.

Leigh stumbled behind the short kid, fixing the bosom of her dress when he finally let her go. When she looked up, her eyes met a pair of sapphire blue ones that she hadn't seen in so long.

"It's been awhile…hasn't it?" he whispered, jamming his hands in his pockets.

"You look…" she blushed, unsure of what to say.

She dropped her purse onto the floor and ran to him when he finally opened his arms. She felt him brace himself as she swung her arms around his waist and buried her face against his chest. Her heart was racing in her ears until he embraced her as tightly as he used to. Tears streamed down her face while she heard him whisper in her ear about how much he had missed her. She wanted to speak, but the words were caught in her throat.

"I-I…m-missed y-y-you…" she hugged him tightly, "…s-so m-much."

"I'm back now, and I'm going to take care of you," Yusei replied.

Leigh giggled, stepping back and playfully glaring at him, "Oh, really? I think you've got other things on your mind."

"Not anymore," he replied with a smile.

Leigh blushed when he nuzzled his nose against hers. Her eyes fluttered closed involuntarily as his mouth claimed hers in a passionate kiss. She slid her arms around his neck, holding onto each second as if it were her last.

Ruka giggled, "I think he's a good guy."

"That's nasty," Rua retorted.

Leigh slowly drew away from him, wishing she had more time to just kiss him and make up for the years she had missed with him. She felt his lips prickle her ear while he whispered to her that he loved how she smelt like vanilla. Knowing her face was a bright red, she faced Ruka and Rua with a wide smile.

"He's a good guy," Leigh giggled.

"We could tell," Ruka replied.

"You have a boyfriend?" Rua wailed, mortified by the thought of it, "But! But! You and Jack Atlas are _supposed_ to be _together_!"

Leigh's eyes went wide, "Um…_why_ would you say that?"

"_Hello?_ The Duel King and The Ice Queen! You _have_ to be together!"

"Well, _he's_ my boyfriend," she replied, pointing at Yusei.

Rua threw his hands up in the air, "I guess that's okay because he at least duels…"

"What's this business with you and Jack?" Yusei asked, a slight coldness in his voice.

"There is no business with me and Jack. Our fans just seem to think that we're destined to be together, but our fans also don't _know_ that _I'm_ dating _you_," Leigh replied.

Yusei shook his head, but deep inside he was convinced that she wasn't telling the truth. He grabbed Leigh by the back of the skirt of her dress and tugged her into his arms. Whether she was lying or telling the truth, he couldn't care less when she was in his arms. She had always seemed to fit so perfectly. He rested his forehead against hers and stared into those dark chocolate eyes that had always held him captivated. It was the first thing he noticed about her.

"I want things to go back to the way they were," he whispered.

Leigh closed her eyes, gently pushing him back, "Things can't be that way anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because so much time has passed. I'm not the same Leigh."

Yusei sighed, but before he could question her on it, Rua grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Can we duel again? I really want a rematch!" Rua shouted.

Yusei chuckled, "Again? I don't think the outcome is going to be any different."

"Please!"

Ruka rolled her eyes, "Rua, don't you think that he doesn't _want_ to duel all the time?"

"Maybe another time, Rua. But right now…" Yusei glanced over at Leigh, "…I've got a lot of catching up to do."

"Leigh, can we play a game?" Ruka asked.

"What kind of a game do you want to play?" Leigh replied.

"Hide and Seek!" Rua shouted.

Leigh started laughing, "Ok…but _you_ have to count, Rua!"

She grabbed Yusei's hand and began leading him off to a hiding place while Rua groaned and started counting. She opened the door to a closet in their parent's room, pushing Yusei in before closing the door. Silencing her giggles, she tried to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness. When she took a step forward, she tumbled overtop Yusei, knocking him to the floor. She blushed at the feel of him between her thighs.

"L-Leigh." Yusei swallowed slowly, "Don't you think we're supposed to hide separately?"

"Not necessarily."

She reached her hand out, leisurely sliding it up over his arm until she felt the skin of his neck. She leaned closer to him, well aware of the heat building between them, and pressed a kiss to his warm lips. Her body shivered as he opened his mouth, welcoming her tongue with his. A sudden fire erupted in her, a sudden sense to feel his skin against hers. She hastily tugged his jacket off, smiling between their kiss as his strong arms embraced her tightly.

"Leigh, we really shouldn't." Yusei muttered, breaking his lips from hers for a moment.

Leigh smirked, trailing soft, prickling kisses over his Adam's apple, "It's just been so long, Yusei."

He moaned as she gently sucked on the side of his neck. His hands moved over her milky thighs that were hidden by the loose skirt of her dress. Without much of a thought, he tugged the material up to her waist, his fingers dancing over her skin. When his fingertips brushed the lacy top of her underwear, she grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head.

"Someone's impatient," she hissed, her tongue running over his ear.

"Don't you figure I'm turned on?" he retorted.

He writhed under her as she grinded her hips in a slowly agonizing way against his in mock of his defenselessness. He closed his eyes while her taunting lips moved over his shoulders, but she made the mistake of releasing him so she could throw off his shirt. She yelped as he shoved her backward and locked her underneath him. His mouth found hers, yet only for a moment before she pulled his shirt up over his head.

She couldn't believe how warm his skin felt. Not even a drop of sweat, but smoldering hot. Her body shivered as ice met fire and their kiss escalated their passions. She shrugged her shoulders out of the slack bosom of her dress, aching to press her skin to his. As he dug himself between her thighs, smirking at the way she softly moaned his name, a pair of voices erupted outside the door.

Leigh scrambled to fix her dress, tossing Yusei his shirt while the footsteps seemed to near them. She stood up and ducked behind a bunch of dresses that were hanging up. Her eyes remained glued to the door until it finally opened to reveal Rua and Ruka.

"Found you!" Rua shouted, pointing at Yusei.

"Guess ya did," Yusei replied.

Ruka giggled, narrowing her eyes on a pair of French Manicured toenails, "We found you too, Leigh!"

Leigh stepped out from the behind the dresses, blushing while waving. Rua and Ruka turned around to go back out into the living room, leaving her to gaze at Yusei who had his jacket lying across his lap. With a smirk, she knelt beside him and nuzzled her nose against his.

"That was cutting it close, Leigh."

"But it was fun."

He stood up and threw his jacket on, following her out into the living room. He watched Leigh usher the twins into the kitchen while telling them she'd make them dinner. Though he was glad to have his girlfriend back, he felt like something wasn't right. Glancing over at Rua's shrine dedicated to Jack Atlas, he saw one of posters was with Leigh. But it looked to be from when they first arrived in Neo Domino. Leigh was smiling while Jack had his arms around her waist. The title was some catch phrase about Neo Domino's new dynamic duo. He shivered before tearing his eyes from the poster.

. . . .

Sitting on the sofa and staring out at the starry night sky, Leigh found herself wanting to fall asleep just as the twins had. She rested her head against Yusei's chest while her eyelids fell heavily. His fingers dragged her hair out of its bun as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. She loved how he combed out the knots of her hair just as she remembered her sister used to do before she would fall asleep.

"Leigh, I've got something I need to ask you."

She sat up, her hair tumbling around her face, "What's wrong, Yusei?"

"I just need to know why you left."

She saw his eyes darken and she was beginning to think that he was growing suspicious of her. She bit her lip before gently kissing him, "I left because I needed to find Adeline."

He brushed her hair from her eyes, "Leigh, why is it that that doesn't sound like the truth?" He kissed her, "Your eyes say differently."

"I'm not lying, Yusei. Adeline was the only family I had left."

"But why did you have to go with Jack?"

Leigh bit her lip while her gaze dropped from his, "I-I didn't want J-Jack to g-go alone." She shook her head, "He couldn't have succeeded by himself, and I thought we were friends back then, but he betrayed me like he did everyone else."

"I'm just uneasy about it all. The media gets to peoples' heads a lot."

"I've tried to shut them up, but it's hard without them knowing that I have you." She nestled herself in his arms again, "Can we not talk about this?"

Yusei kissed her forehead, "You should get some sleep."

. . . .

When Leigh woke, she noticed that the warm arms that had been wrapped around her were gone. She saw that a blanket had been wrapped around her and she was lying against a couple pillows. Sliding off the couch, she glanced around the room to see that the elevator was making its way down to the first floor garage. She wrapped herself in the warm blanket while waiting for the elevator to come back up. When it opened, she took in a deep breath and waited for it to hit the ground.

She stumbled out into the garage, looking around for any sign of Yusei. She silenced her giggle while slinking up behind him as he put on his helmet. As he clicked a few buttons on his Duel Runner, she leisurely sat down on the bike while waiting for him to notice she was there.

"I have to leave, Leigh."

"I know. You're a criminal."

He finally looked up at her, "I promise I'll be back. I'm tired of not being with you."

"I'll leave the back door open." She giggled while he gave her a peck on the cheek, "Oh, and I need someone to fix up my Duel Runner. I crashed in my last race. You wouldn't happen to know a guy I could call up, do you?"

Yusei smirked, "Just leave a key under the rug."

"Look for the building with the Lamborghini in the driveway."

He lifted her chin up before pressing a kiss to her lips, "I love you, Baby."

"I love you, too."

She started back over to the elevator, glancing over her shoulder to watch Yusei speed off down the road toward the exit of Tops. Reaching the top floor once more, she waded over to the couch and collapsed, falling back asleep.

* * *

**well. now that part's over. i'll post chapter 7 when i'm done editing it. :) hope you liked it! **

**reviews are appreciated. :)**

**-TSA**


	7. I'm Right Here

**Here's an update! I hope anyone who is reading this is still enjoying it and will continue to enjoy it!**

**Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and alerts. I really appreciate it!**

**-TSA**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7:

"Where were you last night?"

Leigh sipped on her cup of coffee, surprised that Hanson wasn't yelling at her, "I was with Rua and Ruka, so I was babysitting."

"Did you hear that your Satellite boyfriend escaped from the Facility."

"Oh. Didn't hear about it…"

She hid her smile while taking another sip from her coffee.

"They say he was running around Tops." Hanson cast his gaze to hers and she knew that he knew the truth, "You'll be glad to know that he's competing in the Fortune Cup."

Leigh lifted a brow, "How is that?"

"Goodwin thought it to be a good idea."

Leigh smiled while Hanson walked off. She set her half drank coffee in the sink before meandering upstairs to find something to wear. She rummaged through her closet, throwing a pair of jeans and a tube-top onto her bed. She tugged on her skinny jeans before squeezing into her light blue tube top. Her cell phone began blaring from her nightstand. Glancing at the number, she groaned, but flipped it open.

"What the hell do you want?"

"You're always so fucking hostile when I call!"

"There might be a reason for that!" She wandered into the bathroom, clicking the speakerphone button on her keyboard, "What's going on?"

"I was wondering if you know where Yusei might be. I have something I need to give him."

"I haven't even seen Yusei. I just found out this morning that he broke out of the Facility," she lied while running her eyeliner pencil along the lid of her eye.

"Are you serious? I thought you were 'oh-so-in-love'."

Leigh wished she could punch him, "He wouldn't want to put me in danger if he's been marked as a criminal. Is there anything else you need or can I finally hang up?"

"Look, I plan on giving him his Stardust Dragon back. That's why I need to find him. Can you let me know if you hear anything?"

Leigh felt her heart jerk in her chest, her body tensing, "Jack, if you give it back to him…"

"I know, Leigh."

She felt her eyes burning, "I won't be able to compete-"

"Leigh, you'll be fine. You can't let that decide your fate." She pushed back a tiny sob, "You still there?"

"Yeah…"

"You sound upset."

"I'm fine, Jack. Quite pretending like you care."

She heard him sigh heavily.

"Has it occurred to you yet that I might just care about you?"

"Nope, because you're Jack Atlas. You betrayed our friends, and then you betrayed me. If you cared about anything besides yourself, then we wouldn't be in this situation."

Leigh gave him no time to reply because she hung up on him. Staring into the mirror, she grabbed a tissue and fixed the smudges of her makeup from her tears. As she finished with her mascara, she heard yelling from downstairs. Rushing down into the garage, she began to laugh as Yusei lay on the floor while Hanson screamed at him.

"I'm not a criminal!" Yusei shouted.

"I don't care what you are! You're a Satellite Scum-!"

"Hanson, why don't you go upstairs?" Leigh interrupted.

He grimaced before storming into the main part of the house.

Leigh smiled as Yusei stood and dusted off his clothes. He removed his helmet and set it on the seat of his Duel Runner while she slid over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What on your Duel Runner needs fixing?" he asked.

"Well…" She glanced over her shoulder, "…it's kinda a mess."

Yusei laughed, "Shouldn't take me too long to repair it. Just a few dents and a possible engine busting."

She gave him a kiss, "Thanks so much."

Leigh skipped upstairs, but was thwarted on her pursuit to the kitchen by a knocking at her door. She glanced around for Hanson, but he looked to be nowhere in sight. Shrugging, she walked to the front door and opened up it. She would have slammed it shut again if she wasn't suddenly paralyzed.

"Can I come in?"

"No." She kicked the door shut, smiling as she sauntered off to the kitchen. But the knocking interrupted her again. Groaning, she stomped back over and opened the door, "Why are you here?"

"I think we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk, Jack. I want to sit outside and sip my lemonade while planning how to defeat you in the Fortune Cup."

"You were upset when you were on the phone. Can you spare ten minutes?"

"Not unless you want a knife to the throat."

Jack rolled his eyes, deciding enough was enough. He pushed his way inside while kicking the door shut behind him and lifted Leigh over his shoulder. He ignored her kicking and squirming as she pounded her fists into his back. Tossing her onto the couch, he waited to see if she was going to cooperate or not. When she made a break for the upstairs, he picked her up again and carried her into one of the guest rooms. Throwing her onto the bed, he shut the door and leaned his back against it. She sat up and stared at him with a fire in her eyes that made him shiver.

"Trust me, Leigh, I don't mind tying you down until you listen to me."

"You might just have to resort to that, Jack."

He smirked, pushing back his sexual thoughts, "About the Stardust Dragon-"

"You know what it does to me. You saw that when you decided to use it when we got to Neo Domino." Leigh clenched her hands into fists, "You promised me you wouldn't use it!"

"What choice did I have? We would have been sent back to the Satellite had I not been able to win!"

"But you lied to me! You said you wouldn't use it because you wanted to stop those damn bouts I suffered from!"

"You would have continued to suffer from them if the card was in Yusei's hands. He still doesn't know about your connection to the card." Jack sighed, "Leigh, I don't want to cause you more pain. But this is a matter of pride-"

"Your pride has always meant the most to you." She stood up and walked over to him, resting a hand against his chest, "Your throne has grown cold, King of Duels."

He covered her hand, "You've deprived me of your warmth, Ice Queen."

Leigh closed her eyes as his lips prickled her shoulders. She stumbled forward, bumping against him while his hands slid around her hips, "J-Jack…st-stop…"

"Sorry, I just get lost sometimes."

She shook her head, "Why can't you just leave _me_ like you did everyone else?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Because we've been through so much. If there is one thing I promised myself I'd do, it was take care of you." He saw her scowl, "I mean…fuck…" He wrinkled his nose, "Do you remember anything of what you used to be? Always looking for trouble and never getting out of it. You were a damn renegade! Reckless as hell…If it weren't for Yusei and me, you'd have been locked in The Facility years ago."

"I wasn't reckless."

"You sure had a knack for upsetting Sector Security."

"That's because I was trying to get away from Ushio's 'ever-watchful-eye'," she muttered.

"And you were lousy at succeeding in that."

"What are you here for?"

Jack leaned further against the wall, his shoulder slumping, "I came here for you." Her eyes widened, "That phone call was lousy. I hate not being in person. So…here I am." He held his arms out, "And I am telling you that I am giving Yusei back his Stardust Dragon."

Leigh sucked in a deep breath, "There's no other way…"

"You want to see him achieve greatness. He can't do that without that card."

"Have you already accepted defeat, then?"

Jack smirked, "Never. He may strip your title, but not mine."

Leigh would have smacked him for that comment, but she felt complacent with that smirk on his lips. It was so Jack…

Walking downstairs, she ushered him out of her house, giving him a smile and a wave as he strolled down the driveway. As she closed the door, she meandered into the garage where Yusei looked to be finishing up her Duel Runner.

Yusei had thrown off his shirt, the heat from welding causing droplets of sweat to trickle down each muscle. He had a pair of gloves on his hands while he fidgeted with her engine. His eyes were so focused; she was convinced that he wouldn't even notice if she started stripping. Grease was smudged on his arms and face, the smallest cut was on his cheek from who knew what.

He glanced over his shoulder, "It's finished."

He tossed the wrench aside while standing up.

Leigh shuffled over to him, "It looks great!"

He tugged off his gloves and threw them onto the ground by his shirt, "I have to agree with you."

Leigh slipped her arms around his waist, "You don't look to bad yourself."

Yusei kissed her, pulling her as close to himself as he could. He paused to see if he had stained her shirt with any grease. To his surprise, she threw her tube-top off and kissed him again. His groin tightened at the contact of her skin on his. Slipping a hand over her thigh, he tugged her leg up to his side, wanting to press himself into her.

Before she knew it, her back hit the wall and Yusei's arousal was rubbing against her clit. She giggled as he kissed her neck and worked his way around her jaw. His lips met hers while her fingertips danced over the rim of his pants. She opened her mouth to allow his tongue entrance.

"Leigh, don't you think-?"

"Have we never tried it against the wall?"

He nuzzled his nose against hers, "I'm sure we can try that later." He stepped away from her while running his fingers through his hair, "I'm not so sure sex in the morning is normal."

"You and I aren't normal," she giggled.

He picked up his shirt and pulled it on. As he glanced over at Leigh, he noticed she was staring off to the right, "Everything alright, Baby?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

He walked over to her, lifting her chin up, "What are you thinking about?"

She smirked, "How I'm going to kick Jack's ass in the Fortune Cup."

"You won't have to worry about that if I kick his ass first," he replied with a laugh.

Leigh slipped over to her bike, running her hands on the smooth coat of paint that had covered up the scratches from her wreck. She glanced at her reflection in the shine of the metal while trying to block out the racing beats of her heart. Her mind escaped her to that small moment where Jack had shattered her defenses. She was beginning to think that she was kidding herself for trying to believe she hated him. Whether she liked it or not, she owed a lot to him…

"There was something that crossed my mind, Leigh." She shivered; she was beginning to hate when Yusei spoke like that, "You made me a promise before you left." He grinned as she pulled on her tube-top, "Do you remember?"

"Of course I do, and I kept my promise," she replied.

But she wouldn't look at him.

"I didn't mean to snoop but…" Yusei walked over to a shelf full of tool boxes. Opening one of them, he pulled out a newspaper clipping that had been folded up inside. He handed it to her, "Why didn't _you_ tell me that it got this bad?"

Leigh opened the article up, peering over words that spoke about Jack Atlas' miraculous timing upon finding her near an overdose in her bathroom. The words written by the journalist were harsh, commenting on her irresponsibility and her having no business being in Neo Domino. She was just a reckless trouble maker.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself." Leigh set the paper down, "I just needed to stop feeling the way I did."

"I think you have a lot to explain to me. Three years away from each other has done plenty of damage."

Leigh crossed her arms over her chest, "It was during the first year we entered Neo Domino." She paused to think up a lie, so she wouldn't have to tell him about the Stardust Dragon, "I was overly stressed with trying to make a living and trying to find my sister." She closed her eyes for a moment, "You knew I used it. You just kept telling me time after time to promise I'd stop, but it was harder than it seems."

"I thought you were doing better. Guess I was just trying to ignore that you weren't." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Sounds like you owe Jack your life."

Leigh shrugged, "He's never mentioned it since I got out of rehab. I don't think he cares much about it anymore."

"I think he cares more than you think."

Yusei sighed while thinking over the letters Jack had sent him.

Leigh's brow furrowed, "Jack's changed, Yusei."

"But he's still Jack. I'm not turning my back on him now."

"You think you can save him from his obsession with fame? He's too far gone."

Yusei stepped closer to her, holding her face in his hands, "I'm beginning to think you're just as far gone as he is."

"No…I'm right here." She braced her hands against his chest while kissing him gently, "I'm right where I need to be."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! There is more to come and I will hopefully update a bit more freqently than I have been... :) **

**Please review!**

**-TSA**


	8. My Boyfriend's Back

****

just so everyone who is reading this knows... i have a very difficult time restraining myself from updating two or three days after i put up the previous chapter. it's really bad...

**so! here is chapter 8, though i had hoped not to put it up until monday or something... call it a gift! lol**

**Disclaimer: i don't own the song "My Boyfriend's Back" by Paris Bennet. FYI: there is a songfic moment. :)**

**Thanks for the faves and reviews! they are highly appreciated!**

**-TSA**

**

* * *

**Chapter 8:

_'And I'm free. Free falling…'_ She leaned against the sharp turn of the track, her metal bracer scrapping on the pavement. Once on the straightaway, she wheeled herself around so that she was taking a lap driving backward. Feeling her runner begin to wobble, she flipped it back to the front and hit the overdrive. She was flying faster than she ever had. Her grip tightened on the handle of her Duel Runner, her mind blocking out the frantic chanting of _'I'm going to crash!'_

By the twentieth lap, she felt like she was being flung from each curve at a faster speed. Her pace slowed down until she rolled to a complete stop. Tugging off her helmet, she glanced at the morning sky where clouds looked to be rolling in. She stepped off her Duel Runner and wheeled it over to the garage. As she walked upstairs, she saw Hanson had already set out breakfast for her.

"I've never understood why you practice before you eat," he hummed.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand," she replied, sitting down at the counter of the kitchen.

"Are you prepared for the Fortune Cup?"

"One more day of practice and I'll be fine."

"You're not worried because Yusei is in it, are you?"

Leigh smiled, "No. I'd actually like the chance to pound him into the pavement."

Hanson smirked while Leigh hastily finished her breakfast. He cleaned her dishes as she hopped upstairs. It was nice to see her smiling so much.

Leigh showered up quickly, tossing on a green sundress while trying her wet hair into a bun. She walked downstairs while humming the melody of "Free Falling", which she had been listening to before running her laps this morning. Telling Hanson she was going on a walk, she left the house and made her way out of Tops.

The city was so much prettier in the early morning. The sunshine looked ever brighter as there were no crowds of people lining the streets. The venders were just opening their shops, and her favorite bakery's chimney was steaming with the smell of fresh pastries. The alleyways were empty except for children playing hopscotch and card games. Skyscraper buildings towered above her, glistening in the sun.

_He went away and you hung around  
And messed with me every night  
When I wouldn't go out with you, guess what?  
You said some things that I didn't like_

Wandering to the outskirts of the city, she stared at the Satellite that looked to be just a small shred of landmass in the distance. She couldn't help thinking about the night she had left with Jack. She remembered closing her eyes while burying her face in the small of Jack's back, falling asleep as they drove through the quiet streets of Neo Domino. When she had woken, Jack had taken her hand and led her inside a large building where they met Goodwin.

Leigh shook her head while walking around toward a small band of alleyways where the lower class of Neo Domino lived. She slipped around a building to find an open lot where she saw Yusei cleaning up his Duel Runner. She walked over to him, staring over his shoulder and waiting for him to realize she was standing there. When he did glance over his shoulder, he smiled widely.

"You look beautiful." He tugged off his gloves while rising to his feet and giving her a quick kiss, "And you smell like vanilla. What did I do to earn this?"

_My boyfriend's back and you're gonna get in trouble  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)  
You see him comin' you better head out on the double  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)_

Leigh giggled while he hugged her tightly, "You fixed my Duel Runner."

"That's right…" He kissed her on the forehead, but the sound of wheels grinding on concrete thwarted him from his moment of bliss, "What the hell…?"

Leigh felt Yusei's grip on her tighten as Jack stepped off of his Duel Runner. She met his stern gaze that faltered upon seeing her in her boyfriend's arms. He could see right through her, tear apart her defenses that pretended they hated him. But she was slowly seeing that she was kidding herself.

"This certainly looks familiar," Jack said, stopping a few feet in front of them. He crossed his arms over his chest, "Reminds me of that time when we pulled her out of the elevator. Only difference is that she was crying then."

"That's when I realized how much I loved her," Yusei retorted.

"Of course. Adie even said you two looked perfect together."

"She was right."

_You've been spreadin' lies, you know were untrue  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)  
So look out now 'cause he's comin' after you  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)  
_

Jack smirked, waving his hand to dismiss the subject, "I'm not here to reminisce on old times." He tugged out a card from his belt, "Figure you'd want this back before we enter the Fortune Cup. Might bring you some luck, though I highly doubt that."

Yusei caught his Stardust Dragon as Jack flung it at him, "Why are you giving this to me?"

"I would say it's for sentimental reasons, but that's not in my character." Jack turned his back, "Climb your way up to me. I'd hate to see you lose in the first round!"

_Hey, he knows what you've been tryin'  
And he knows, he knows that you've been lyin'_

Yusei let go of Leigh, seizing Jack by the back of his jacket. He spun him around while smashing his fist into his cheek. They tumbled over each other, Yusei smashing punch after punch into Jack's jaw. Leigh yanked them apart, standing between them with her arms outstretched to keep them at a distance.

"You act like you're so far above us, Jack!" Yusei wiped a smudge of blood from his lip where Jack had landed one hit, "I've got a wakeup call for you. I'm going to knock you off your _fucking_ pedestal! Neo Domino will be welcoming a new King of Duels after this tournament!"

Jack howled with laughter, "A new King of Duels? Ha!" He stepped closer to Leigh, wrapping an arm around her waist, "You've got nothing, Yusei. You're just a lowly Satellite, who has easily forgotten that his girlfriend holds a title more honorable than himself!"

_He's been gone for such a long time  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)  
But now he's back and things will be fine  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)_

Yusei clenched his hands into his fists, "Get your hands off Leigh."

Jack's hold on her tightened, "The King of Duels and The Ice Queen…that makes you The Court Jester!"

"Fine by me." Yusei grinned, "The Court Jester who steals the King's thorny crown."

Jack's eyes narrowed, but Leigh elbowed him in the stomach to release herself. He doubled over for a moment while Leigh resumed standing in Yusei's arms. He wanted to tell Yusei that he had done nothing when she needed him the most, and it was he, Jack Atlas, that cared for her more than he could ever fathom. But, in the farthest chamber of his heart, he didn't want to ruin this façade of happiness that she had created.

"You're in for a rude awakening if you think I'm going to let you take my title. You'll need more than your Stardust Dragon to defeat me." Jack walked over to his Duel Runner, "Though if you face Leigh…the Stardust Dragon will be enough to _end_ her."

_And you're gonna be sorry that you were ever born  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)  
'Cause he's kinda gangsta and he's awfully strong  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)_

Leigh lunged forward, but Yusei held her back. She caught Jack's gaze as he rode off, leaving a trail of dust to kick up behind him.

"Just ignore him. He's being an ass."

"You just don't get it, Yusei…" she muttered while stepping out of his arms.

"What don't I get?" he asked, watching her turn her back.

She hugged herself while gazing up at the sky. She knew she couldn't tell him. If she knew him as well as she felt she did, he would stop using his Stardust Dragon. But he needed to win and she didn't want to keep him from his possible destiny, "We've all been betrayed by Jack. Your wounds have healed better than mine."

"I don't understand what you mean." Yusei set his hand on her shoulder, "How did he betray you? I hate to say this, but he seems to have some inkling of care left for you seeing that he-"

_Hey, I know that you'll be tripin'  
But now you, you better get to stepin'  
'Cause you really, really have been testin'  
And he knows that he's the only one I'm repin'_

"_Quit_ bringing up the rehab thing."

Yusei sighed, "You're not telling me everything, and I've been trying not to pry. When do you plan on giving me the truth?"

"Why do you think I've been lying? Because Jack told you I was?" Leigh slapped his hand away, "I have no reason to lie to you!"

"Then why does everything make no sense!"

"What is it you want to me to say?"

Yusei seized her by her shoulders, spinning her around to face him, "Why did you leave?"

_What made you think he'd believe all your lies?  
(Waho, waho)  
You're a big man's now but he's gonna bring you down to size  
(Waho)  
Wait and see_

She bit her lip while she watched his sapphire blue eyes well up with tears. He was shaking, forcing himself to stare into her dark brown eyes that hid so many secrets that it was torturing him to not know them. She steadily raised her hand and pressed it against his cheek as he rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

"I left because I needed to find Adeline," she whispered.

Yusei bowed his head, "And when you realized that she's just as far gone…what did you do?"

"I fell further into my drug use. I was a nobody duelist with nothing to my name. Rehab kicked my ass and I climbed my way back to the top, and I know I'm about to lose my spot."

Yusei rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't want to take that from you-"

He was silenced as she pressed a finger to his lips.

"You've got a better chance of beating Jack than I do."

_Well, coming back, my boyfriend's back, he's gonna save my reputation  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)  
And if I were you, I'd take a permanent vacation, I'm the best right  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)_

Leigh nodded her head, shuffling off around the corner of the building without a glance behind herself. She was glad that Yusei didn't follow her, since she knew she'd be back in his arms. She needed to keep her secrets from him for just a bit longer until she could sort out what was going on. He needed to beat Jack Atlas, and he needed his Stardust Dragon to do so. She couldn't hold him back.

Crossing back into the city, she glanced into all the glass windows of the shops that were now open. She spotted a pair of shoes that she thought would look great with one of her dresses in her closet, but she refrained from buying them. Jewelry was another weakness of hers, and she had to occupy her eyes with the people crossing the street. She entered Tops and wandered up to her house, slipping in the front door without a sound.

_Said my boyfriends back, yeah  
Said he's coming for you  
Because he knows I'm true  
Come on, oh, right now_

She glanced around the house in search for Hanson, but he looked nowhere to be found. Opening up the refrigerator, she took out a pitcher of lemonade and poured herself a glass. She waltzed outside and sat by the edge of the pool while kicking her shoes off to dip her feet in the water. The day was morphing into the afternoon, the sun warm against her skin. Setting her glass aside, she gazed down at the water.

Once more, that glowing dragon was beckoning her into its embrace. Its wings spanned across the rippling water, flapping majestically, attempting to seduce her. She kicked her feet, but this time the image remained in the water. Maybe the time was nearer than she thought…?

"Miss Trinity?"

She glanced over her shoulder, "What's up, Hanson?"

"There's someone here to see you. Should I tell them to come around the back?"

"Sure."

_You__'ve officially been princess-ed  
I know it's a lotta ladies that know what I'm talkin' about  
So just laugh and turn your cheek 'coz your man's back  
And to that other boy, he's zone in 'coz he's gotta sufferin'_

At the moment, Leigh didn't care who it was. She sipped on her lemonade while waiting for whoever was at the front door to appear around the back. When she saw a familiar pair of purple eyes, she sighed with a grin as he opened up the gate and walked over to her. He sat beside her, not bothering to say anything. A moment of silence passed before Leigh cleared her throat.

"Why are you here?" she whispered.

"It's better than being around Goodwin and Mikage. They both annoy me," he replied.

"I thought I annoyed you too?"

"I can tolerate you better."

Leigh giggled while twirling her feet in the water. She noticed Jack was staring absentmindedly into the water, and she wondered if he was seeing the dragon too.

"You still haven't said anything to Yusei, have you?" he asked.

"Do you expect me to? He needs that card…" she murmured.

"And he needs you as well. You still don't know what may happen if the dragon is synchronized into a stronger form."

"I'll find out soon enough."

Jack nodded his head. Without another word, he threw off his jacket and rose to his feet while unbuttoning his shirt. Tossing the white shirt aside, he dove into the water, vanishing under the glimmer of the sun. When he surfaced, Leigh was staring at him with a smile on her face.

"You still look good wet, Jack."

He chuckled, "Why don't you join me?"

"Because a dress causes problems."

He swam over to the edge, holding his hand out to her. He shivered as her warm skin brushed against his as their fingers intertwined. She slipped into the water with ease, pushing the skirt of her dress down while wading over to a shallower end with him. His hands captured her waist, holding her up against himself. Her skin felt cold as she braced her hands against his broad torso.

"Why is this happening?" she whispered.

Jack kissed her forehead, "Because I've taken care of you for three years."

"But Yusei-"

"You do realize it's been three years since you've actually seen him?"

Leigh bit her lip as Jack leaned closer to her. His lips prickled hers just as they had that day in the hallway outside Goodwin's office, just waiting for her to snap. His breath was warm on her cheeks, the sensation of being so close enveloping her. Goose bumps trailed up and down her arms while her eyes fluttered closed, afraid to meet his gaze if he decided to kiss her.

"Kiss me."

"Jack…"

He sighed heavily, his grip loosening on her. He took a step backward while a sad grin crossed his lips, "I won't kiss you unless you want me to."

He climbed out of the water, Leigh stumbling behind him. She caught him as he picked up his shirt and jacket, not bothering to throw either of them on. Blushing, she slipped her hand into his.

"Why don't you stay a bit? You can shower up in the guest room and I'll have Hanson dry your clothes."

Jack smirked, "Only if you say so."

"I said you can shower in the guest room, not _my_ room."

She beckoned him inside, directing him upstairs to the guest room, where she had let Hanson buy sheets for the normally blank bed. That was a mistake. They were an ugly pale green with a gold comforter. Her face beamed a dark shade of red as she glanced over her shoulder to see Jack taking off his pants. She threw a towel at him before he could finish stripping down. He disappeared into the bathroom for a moment, coming back out with the towel wrapped around his waist.

Leigh gathered up his clothes, rushing out of the room before trouble could ensue. Meandering into the laundry room, she threw his wet clothes into the drier, on account she couldn't find Hanson, before trudging upstairs to take a shower. She threw her wet dress into a hamper while dancing into the shower. The hot water was welcoming as she washed the chlorine off her skin and out of her hair. When she finished cleaning up with a cherry scented shampoo, conditioner, and soap, she wrapped her towel tightly around herself.

Sliding into a pair of pink underwear and a white bra, she threw on a yukata robe made of silk that Hanson had bought her last year. She loved the icy blue color and the white dragon that was surrounding a moon on the back. Tiptoeing from her room, she made her way to the guest room. She decided against knocking, figuring she could just surprise Jack like he often did to her. When she glanced around, she noticed he was still showering.

_'Prima Donna…takes hour showers…'_

She shook her head, scolding herself for being in the room. She sat down on the bed when she heard the water being turned off. Her heart was thundering as she considered the possibility that she would let him get away with more this time. The door opened, steam leaking from the room while Jack fumbled with wrapping his towel tighter, his chest still dripping off every swelled muscle. He didn't look all that surprised to see her.

"Was I supposed to wait for you?" he sneered.

She stood up, sauntering over to him, "Not at all."

Jack's throat went dry as she stood inches in front of him, her curvy figure cloaked by her robe. He reached out and tugged the knot at her waist loose, pulling aside the robe to reveal her goose bumped skin. Leaning closer to her, he kissed her neck while dropping the silk from her shoulders so his lips could continue their trek.

"This is wrong beyond all reasons…" she muttered.

"Then I'll stop." He tugged her robe back over her body, "Is there a reason you came over here?"

"Figured we could talk."

He walked over to the bed and sat down, "What do you want to talk about?"

She leisurely sat beside him, "I want to know more about this Stardust Dragon deal."

"It's not like I know why you have a connection to it."

"There has to be something I've missed." She fell back while letting out a sigh of frustration, "If only I could find my fucking sister."

"Leigh, you don't really think she's still…alive, do you?"

She shrugged, "It's better than believing she's dead." She stared up at the ceiling, "She left because I wanted to know the truth. She said it was for my own good that I never know."

Jack lay down beside her, propping his head up on his hand. He peered down at her while tracing over her eyes with his fingers, "Why don't we talk about something else?"

"Your turn for a topic," she replied.

"Here's a question for you, why the hell are you dating Yusei when you're obviously interested in other things."

Her face beamed a dark shade of red, "Because I still have feelings for him, but I also have other thoughts."

"I'm pretty sure most people would call you a player."

"Why don't we just say I'm severely confused?"

Jack drummed his fingers on her stomach, "No, I think you know _exactly_ what you want."

She flicked his nose, "I know that I want to steal your crown."

"That's a lofty goal." He sat up while running his fingers through his hair, "Neither you nor Yusei is going to take that from me."

"I think you're going to be surprised."

Leigh clambered off the bed, sauntering over to the door. She rolled her eyes when he followed her out into the hallway then down to her room. She waltzed into her closet and searched for something to throw on. She felt Jack's shadow surround her, and he reached over her shoulder to pull out a pink tank-top and a jean skirt.

"I should probably go get your clothes from downstairs," Leigh said while dressing herself.

"Only if you want me that way."

She rolled her eyes while tying her hair up. Walking downstairs, she grabbed Jack's clothes from the laundry room then trekked back up into her bedroom. She tossed his clothes at him before meandering into her bathroom. When she finished her makeup, she glanced at Jack, who was leaning against the doorway.

"There's a party being held at my place tonight."

Leigh grinned, "I'll most likely be there. If you don't mind, I'd like to bring Yusei."

"That's fine as long as you spare a dance for me."

"We'll just see how many drinks I get in."

Jack nodded his head, "It starts at eleven. I'll just see you then."

When he was gone from her sight, Leigh sighed drearily. She was beginning to enjoy his company more and more. Staring at herself in the mirror, she smiled cheerfully before shuffling off to the kitchen to make herself lunch.

* * *

**sooo...how many of you are annoyed that Jack and Leigh havent kissed yet? haha. this is the longest i have succeeded in keeping a couple from kissing. and trust me, i am just as annoyed.**

**be on the lookout for chapter 9! i have it written, but i still need to edit it a bit more. **

**Reviews are welcome. :) lol**

**-TSA**


	9. I Let My Walls Fall Down

**Sooo...this chapter's kinda short. but i like it. :) i hope this story is remaining enjoyable! the Fortune Cup is in the process of being written (i'll have you know that writing out duels is the biggest pain in the ASS!) a chapter 10 is currently under construction and chapter 11 is in the process of being completed. **

**please read and review! your thoughts are much appreciated!**

**OH! Disclaimer: I don't own the song Teenage Dream by Katy Perry (btw: I only used two verses and part of the chorus, so it's not a total songfiic moment) just expect that song to show up again. :)**

**-TSA**

**

* * *

**Chapter 9:

"So…we're going where?"

"To a party."

"At Jack's place?"

"Yep!"

Leigh grabbed Yusei by his jacket collar, throwing his tie off into her car. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before linking her arm with his and walking with him up to the front door. Entering the building that was blasting with techno music, she grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, pressing her lips to the bubbling glass. She began bobbing to the music, laughing while finishing up her drink and pulling Yusei onto the dance floor.

Yusei's hands were tight on her hips while she leaned her back into his chest, grinding against him to the techno rhythm. The only thing she could have asked for was the world to stop so she could sort out what she wanted. The music died down for a minute, the DJ searching for a new playlist to roll through. She gave Yusei a kiss on the cheek before skipping off to the bar to get a drink.

She twirled over to Jack, picking up his refilled shot glass and downing the tequila. She giggled while he signaled for the bartender to fill it up again.

"How many drinks have you had?" he asked.

"One glass of champagne and that shot of tequila." She sat down beside him and wrapped her fingers around the shot glass, "Make that two on the tequila."

Jack laughed while she took the bottle from the bartender and filled a third one. He took the glass from her and drained it.

"What do you say to a little competition?" Leigh snickered.

Jack shook his head, "I don't think Yusei would want you to get drunk."

"But you would."

He chuckled, "I wouldn't mind you a little tipsy."

"Already there, Honey."

Jack glanced over his shoulder while the music in the room changed. He turned to Leigh to find her holding a glass of scotch while making her way over to the dance floor, singing the song at the top of her lungs. Sighing heavily, he shook his head as she made a gesture for everyone to listen to her.

Leigh was spinning around in circles, her drink sloshing in her glass. She hoisted herself up onto one of the tables while shaking her ass to the crowd that was cheering for her. Hopping off the table, she slipped through the crowds, singing the song loudly and beckoning them to dance with her. Her eyes turned to Jack as she was grinding between two girls. She pointed to him while sauntering over to him.

Two guys came up beside her, lifting her up onto the bar counter as she continued to sing. She lay down across it, picking up another shot of tequila, apparently having forgotten her scotch that was half empty. She laughed loudly as she sat up and pumped her fist into the air, the crowds of people singing the lyrics to the song that was blasting through the house.

She hoped down and made her way across the room where a group of guys were playing billiards. She tugged on the tie of one of them, pushing him aside while taking his pool stick and pretending to jam out the guitar solo. She handed it back to him as he tapped her on the backside.

She picked up her forgotten drink, finishing it in a tilt of her head. She stared at it in confusion, as if wondering why it was empty. The bartender clapped her on shoulder, handing her a new glass. Smiling, she raised her glass to the crowd, the scotch sloshing onto the floor. She took a sip from it while spotting Yusei sitting on a couch. She raced over to him, seating herself down on his lap and kissing him.

She hugged him tightly while the crowd cheered for her as the song came to an end. Exhausted, she rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes for a moment. His arms wrapped around her and held her tightly.

"You're certainly the life of the party," Yusei laughed.

"I like having fun," she replied while setting down her glass of scotch.

"I can see that." He yawned, "I'm about to fall asleep."

"Then do so. I'm gonna go dance!"

Yusei smiled as she rose to her feet after giving him another kiss. Watching her shimmy off was bothering him. Maybe that was what Himuro meant by _'__She acts as most single girls would'__._ He shook his head while picking up her glass of scotch she left and taking out the rest of the bitter drink.

. . . .

Jack stared at Leigh as she made herself the center of attention while dancing. He ran his finger around the rim of his glass of vodka, wondering if he was even interested in finishing it. The only satisfying drink in the entire room would have been that from her lips. But how was he to ever taste those lips that she refused to let him touch.

Their eyes met for a moment, and he almost fainted. She beckoned him closer and he easily left behind his drink to join her. He slipped through the crowds of people, standing before her with a lost gleam in his eyes.

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the  
Punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down_

The song was a slower tune, but still held its own beat to dance to. He held his hand out to her. When she slipped her hand into his as she had when they were by her pool, he spun her around and tugged her close against himself. He admired the way she swayed to the soft rhythm, her hips fearless to the offbeat. He took one last look around the room before losing himself in her fiery eyes.

It felt too right being so close, hips grinding together, no space left to breathe. The room was hot; he was sweating as the pressure rose higher inside of him. His hands moved along her thighs while she ran her hands over his chest. It was incredibly wrong on so many levels to be that intimate in simply dancing. They were moving in perfect synchronization, and he was wondering if that was how it would be if they went further.

_Before you met me I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life,  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

He kissed her neck, his hands pulling the skirt of her dress up so his fingertips could dance over her skin. She leaned further against him while running her fingers through his hair. The music stopped, both of them staring into each others eyes without a word. But as quickly as they had fallen together, they just as quickly fell apart.

Leigh pushed him back, her face beaming the darkest shade of red. She rushed off while frantically searching for Yusei. When she saw that he was sitting at the bar, near asleep, she sighed with relief. Nudging him as she sat down, she denied the bartender offering her a drink.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever_

"There you are," he laughed.

"I think we should leave," she replied.

He lifted a brow, "Is everything alright?"

"I just feel sick." She blushed, "I think I'm in too deep."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Maybe you should limit how much you drink next time?"

"Yeah…"

She smiled as he lifted her up into his arms and carried her outside to where her car was parked. He took the keys from his pocket after she sat down in the passenger seat. Her thoughts were scattered as she tried to ignore the throbbing in her heart as they neared her house. Strolling inside, she collapsed onto the couch in the living room. She felt Yusei kiss her on the head while laying a blanket over her. She fell asleep without knowing where Yusei went, but she found herself not as worried about it.

_You make me  
Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look-_

. . . .

The afternoon was nice to wake up too. She stretched her arms out, the blanket sliding off her. Her head ached just a little, nothing some Tylenol wouldn't fix. She wearily wandered into the kitchen to find Yusei had made her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, something they both used to eat constantly. She giggled while he handed her a glass of water.

"You look a little worse for wear, Baby," he said.

"I definitely drank too much yesterday…" she muttered, though she knew it hadn't been nearly enough to get her drunk.

"You were certainly funny to see walking around."

"Oh, thanks."

Yusei laughed while she took a bite out of her sandwich, "You always bite into the middle first."

"You're the weirdo who bites the right side first," she retorted.

He climbed into the seat beside her, resting his elbows on the counter while she devoured her food. When the sandwich was gone, she downed her water then started making her way upstairs.

"That's all?" he said.

Leigh stopped at the fifth step and faced him, "I really don't feel well."

"How about you throw on your pajamas and we can watch movies all day?"

She smiled, nodding her head, "That sounds really nice."

When she came back downstairs, she was wearing a blue nightgown that stopped at her knees. They went downstairs to where her movie theater room was. Dimming the lights and playing an old cartoon they used to love watching, Leigh snuggled up next to Yusei, her head on his chest. But part of her still wished she was dancing in Jack's arms.

. . . .

The room smelt of scotch and her lavender scented perfume laced with the salty sweat from their tangle. There was a quiet tune from the radio that was seeping through the silence that surrounded them. The bed comforter was sliding off the bottom of the bed while the sheets were tucked around her silky body. A pink dress lay on the ground beside his jacket, an empty bottle rolling toward it. Two glasses sat on the nightstand, half drunk.

Adeline giggled as Ushio flipped through the scrapbooks she had dragged out of her closet. His shoulders were tensed, the muscles of his arms defined through each turn of a page. His eyes were focused so intently that she swore he hadn't blinked in five minutes. She crawled over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing the back of his neck.

He tossed the bundle of photos aside while turning and embracing her. She fell back against the mattress, her hair framing like a halo around her sleek face. He kissed her nose while she stretched her arms to the head of her bed.

"You looked chunky when you were little," he teased.

"I was not chunky!" she laughed.

"You were definitely a little plump." He traced his finger over her naval, "How did you become so skinny?"

"To be honest…" She blushed, "…I had a hard time scrapping for food the first couple years here. Now, I just don't like eating a lot of food."

Ushio shook his head, "You need to gain weight."

Adeline burst out laughing, "Most men say a woman needs to _lose_ weight!"

"Not this man, Sugar."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "What did I do to earn you?"

He kissed her, "I should be asking _you_ that."

Sitting up, he grabbed a picture at the top of the stack of photos he had been flipping through. He stared at the group of six young adults dressed in ragged, baggy clothes, all posing as if to tell the story of each of their lives.

"That picture is old," Adeline said while trying to take it away from him.

"Was this the gang you ran with?" Ushio replied.

"We called ourselves 'Children of Bohemia'. It was just something dumb-"

"I recall tossing most these fools into The Facility. We only missed a couple of them."

Adeline blushed, "We weren't criminals."

"A few of you were."

Adeline shook her head, combing her fingers through her hair, "We were young and stupid, afraid to let go of something we never had." She laughed mirthlessly, "I needed stability, and they had it. I abandoned everyone in hopes I could escape from what I had trapped myself in."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, but she wouldn't have it, "You didn't abandon anyone-"

"I left my baby sister." She wrinkled her nose, "Leigh thought I was some heroine from those fairytales I'd make up for her just so that she'd go to bed. But I knew I was letting her down. I could hardly look at her for fear that she'd see right through me. I was and still am a fraud, creating nothing but a fairytale to hide in."

"It doesn't have to be like that anymore." He tossed the picture aside, "Look, Leigh's competing in The Fortune Cup. The least you can do is show up. It's not like you _have_ to talk to her."

"She'll never forgive me."

"Of course she will! Hell, she's been looking for you since she got to Neo Domino." Ushio wrapped an am around her shoulders, "You're disappearance was the reason she came here."

"How am I supposed to confront her?"

"Like I said, you don't _have_ to talk to her just yet."

She half smiled, "I'll think about it, but that's not a promise."

They kissed, melting into one another's embraces until Ushio's cell phone began blaring from his pocket. He pulled it out and flipped it open, listening to his boss yell at him for not being at work already. Giving the man a lousy apology, he hung up and clambered off the bed to retrieve his shirt and jacket.

"I hate to leave you, Sugar, but my boss is pissed."

"You've got a job to do." She leisurely sat up, her hair crashing down on her shoulders, "Unfortunately, so do I."

He buttoned his jacket while she rose from her bed, picking up her forgotten dress. He watched her with curiosity as she stood there in just her white, lacy lingerie, her eyes smiling as wide as her lips.

"I hate to ask this, but what's work been like for you?" he muttered.

Adeline threw her dress on, "It's been simple. I'm just dancing." She walked over to him, "Surprisingly, word hasn't gotten around that I'm 'on the market'."

Ushio sighed with relief while walking from her bedroom and toward the front door. That morning had been so wonderful and he wished he didn't have to leave. She gave him a kiss before he slipped out the door and rushed toward his motorcycle. Strapping his helmet on, he listened to the blare of his radio as his lieutenant kept buzzing in to ask where he was. But he didn't figure responding would change the fact that he was late.

. . . .

"Where were you this morning?"

Adeline giggled while brushing more rouge across her sharp cheekbones, "I was enjoying a morning with a handsome man."

"Entertaining clients outside of the bar?"

"Not so much…" She sighed dreamily, "More like…falling in love with an officer."

"Oh no! Not that Sector Security guy!"

"He's a fine gentleman."

"He may be that, but he isn't exactly hot."

"Why would that matter?"

Adeline smiled as her friend twirled around and walked out of the dressing room. Blowing a kiss to herself, she began fidgeting with her costume. The sequence top was digging into her sides and all she really wanted to do was rid of it so she could just wear a robe. Unfortunately, she had a long show to prepare for. Tonight would get interesting, and she was prepared to take care of whoever wanted to spend the night with her.

She grabbed her cell phone off the counter, hoping that he had called her in the past hour that she had been getting dressed. It made her sigh when she saw that there were no missed calls. Tapping her foot, she tucked her phone into her bra while sauntering out toward the stage where the flashing lights were beckoning her. Hearing her song blaring through the bar, she closed her eyes to block out her tender thoughts about Ushio.

* * *

**i realized its been a little while since we've taken a peek at Adeline and Ushio's life. :) i need to try a bit harder not to forget them now that i have introduced a little tidbit on Adeline's past. :)**

**hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**

**-TSA**


	10. King of Nothing

**OMG. it's chapter 10. haha. so here you all go. thank you sooo much for the lovely reviews! hearing your thoughts helps me know how to keep you all happy! :) **

**Turbo K1000: have no fear! No one can love two people equally. so don't expect a twilight thing. :) she's going to have to choose one of them...**

**thank you for all the support! i'm not sure when i'll get chapter 11 up since it's got duels going on...**

**Disclaimer: i do not own ther Song "King of Anything" by Sara Bareilles**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**-TSA**

**

* * *

**Chapter 10:

Gazing out the window, she was wishing that it had rained last night. It was calming to watch the flecks of rain trickle down onto the windowsill. But it was empty today. There was a brightening sunlight that leaked onto the tile floor of her kitchen. She sipped on her cup of hot green tea, musing over the day that awaited her.

She could already feel the exhilaration of gaining speed after she whipped through the curves. Her helmet would shake against the impact of the wind, her duel runner breaking through the impact. The wheels would screech after each attack delivered and received until the game would finally stop upon lifepoints being drained to zero. All speed counters would drop and the duel runner would roll to a stop, all control being retained even in that one moment when you feel like your flying too fast.

"Leigh? Leigh?"

She set down her mug, "I wasn't daydreaming this time, Hanson."

"I didn't think you were." He handed her the light blue riding jacket on the back of her chair, "You're thinking a lot, aren't you?"

Leigh hopped down from her chair, slipping into her jacket while walking into the garage. She pulled off the sheet covering her duel runner and grabbed her white boots. She took a moment to look at herself in the mirror standing against her workbench. Her white and ice blue uniform made her feel like a ghost, but it was an identity she enjoyed. The articles written about her talked of how she was a "white flash of lightning that ripped apart the pavement". She would hate to not please the crowd.

"You sure you're ready for this?"

Leigh slid open the garage door, wheeling her duel runner out onto the driveway. She bundled her hair up into her helmet while sitting down on the white cushioned seat. When she glanced at the handles, she saw that a letter had been tucked into the duel screen. Smiling, she opened up the envelope and peered over the words. But it wasn't that same handwriting that dodged from legible to illegible.

Dear Leigh,

Though you may not appreciate this as much as I would hope, I insist on sparing a word or two of encouragement. We've both faced incredible challenges that have made us the people we are, though I can't say I'm always proud of that person. We've seen our seasons that have built us up and broken us down, but we've faced them fearlessly. Today marks a change. I don't know what will happen but what I do know is that believing in yourself is the only way to keep the worst from happening. You believe that the Stardust Dragon will end you, but you can't let that get into your head. You're stronger than that, I've seen it. You've certainly given me some scares in the past! Whether it is against me or Yusei, I want to see the reckless Leigh who enjoyed pissing off Sector Security.

From, Jack

Flipping up the visor of her helmet, she wiped a runaway tear that was trekking down her cheek. She tucked the note into her jacket, zippering it up and setting her feet on the peddles of her duel runner. She flipped on the ignition and burst down the driveway out onto the streets of Tops, making her way toward the Kaiba Dome.

She had to laugh at the legacy of the name "Kaiba". It looked as though the family name was no longer carried, and the stories about Seto Kaiba had made him her childhood crush. He and Zane Truesdale. Kaiba had created the old Domino City, which was now the Satellite, and ruled it as the CEO of the entire business world.

But he had been obsessed with his own personal gain that he died an empty man. What existence would it be to live by oneself with nothing but a corporate world at your feet? In her mind, she equated it to how Jack lived in isolation as he climbed his way to the top of the Dueling World.

But Maybe Jack wasn't all that alone?

Pausing outside the stadium gates, she drew in as deep of a breath as she could. The roaring stands were enough to make her sick, and the thought of the world broadcasting of each duel was giving her a headache. Everyone would witness the dethroning of the Ice Queen to the Court Jester, and the crowning of a new King. Life as she thought she knew it was about to end.

She hopped off her Duel Runner, wheeling herself into the stadium. She glanced around nervously in hopes that no one would notice her slipping inside. Finding where her docking station was, she dropped off her Duel Runner with her pit crew and shuffled off to find Yusei. The plan was to act as thought they didn't have any prior relationship for fear of suspicions growing if by chance they were to duel and he would win.

Helmet under her arm, she strolled around the stadium where people were pushing to get the best seats possible. As she stopped by the edge of the track, her shadow was joined and a set of fingers brushed against hers.

"Thank you for your letter," she whispered.

Jack smirked, "I'm glad you appreciated it."

She kept quiet while watching a few of the turbo duelists complete warm-up laps. Strands of her hair swept in front of her face as the Duel Runners picked up speed, zipping past them as if they were being slingshot onto the straight-aways.

"You nervous?" she asked.

Jack began to laugh, "Me? Nervous?"

"You should be."

She suppressed her giggle while strolling back inside to her dock. She listened to her pit crew tell her that that her Duel Runner was in impeccable condition and that it should prove to reach higher speeds. Setting her helmet on the white leather seats, a pair of arms rested on the duel runner, trapping her between them. Her pit crew was gone, leaving her to deal with Jack's forwardness.

_Keep drinking coffee, stare me down across the table  
While I look outside  
So many things I'd say if only I were able  
But I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by_

"I should be nervous? You hardly give me credit where credit should be due-"

"You just want me to worship you." She turned around and faced him, tempting to wrap her arms around his broad shoulders, "Sorry, but I'm not that kind of girl."

She took hold of his wrist and tried to move his arm aside, but he closed the space between them, his breath hot on her cheeks. Her shoulders tensed for a moment until he took a few steps backward and circled around the room.

"I never said anything about worship." He crossed his arms over his chest, "I just think you need to stop telling me that I'm going to lose."

"Yusei's always been the better duelist. You used to be okay with that."

"Did you forget that he lost to me? Without my help, he'd have never realized that he was making mistakes as a duelist."

"Then he proceeded to kick your ass from that point on." Leigh giggled as Jack's brow furrowed, "Don't take it to heart. I've already accepted what the outcome will be, and it helps me to enjoy this tournament."

"I won't accept defeat."

Leigh caught Jack's gaze, intimidated by the fire that was blazing in his eyes, "Then prove me wrong."

_You've got opinions, man  
We're all entitled to, but I never asked  
So let me thank you for your time, and try not to waste anymore of mine  
And get out of here fast_

She strolled over to him while he leaned up against the wall. Her heart was pounding, and all she could think about was how she wanted to spend the rest of the evening just staring into those violet eyes of his until all her secrets were revealed and he could forgive her for pretending to hate him. There was nothing she hated about him…there was so much to love…

"I'm worried about you," he whispered.

Leigh shrugged, "I can take care of myself-"

"The past begs to differ with you."

"I'm not concerned about the past." She wrinkled her nose, "I feel like you're just trying to freak me out."

"Now, why would I do that?"

She could tell he was attempting to hide his smirk, "Because you're afraid I might just win this tournament."

"I thought you've already accepted the outcome?"

_I hate to break it to you babe, but I'm not drowning  
There's no one here to save_

"I never told you the outcome would be defeat." This made him laugh, "I'm prepared for anything. Should I win the tournament, I have a straight shot to embarrassing you in front of the entire world." She patted him on the cheek, "And I got damn close to doing that last time."

"Hate to rain on your parade…" He flicked her nose, "But you have to get past Yusei first."

The door to her docking station was opened and the commotion from her pit crew made her retreat from her momentary lapse. The six men all waved to them while resuming reading the computer screens that displayed the complex wiring in her Duel Runner.

Leigh spun around and started making her way out of the station. She was glad that Jack didn't follow her- He was the last person she needed to be near. All she wanted was to clear her head in hopes to realize that she wasn't fated to lose. Yusei had always been a great duelist, but she still had a chance. Not to mention that she had the crowd's favor, which was a source of moral boosting for her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, hold your breath! That is…if it hasn't been stolen by her simply walking by…Not many can say they have come face to face with the soon-to-be legendary Ice Queen! Bow down on your knees for we are not worthy to stand in her presence!"

Leigh spun around, her face furiously turning a dark shade of red. She let a smile cross her lips as Yusei strolled up to her, holding a red rose in his hand. Quickly seizing him by his jacket sleeve, she dragged him off around the side of the stadium and into the shadows to avoid any reporter catching his little display.

"What's this all about?" she giggled as he handed her the flower.

"Just wanted to let you know that, regardless, if we have to face each other, I'm cheering for you!" he replied.

She twirled the flower around in a circle, taking in its sweet scent. She stood up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you."

"Anything for you, Baby."

_Who cares if you disagree?  
You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be?  
Who died and made you king of anything?_

She blushed while he waved a goodbye and strode off to where his Duel Runner was parked by the track. Running her fingers along the stem of the rose, she heard the familiar snapping of cameras behind her.

Spinning around, she tried to hide her flower as the reporters kept taking pictures. She sighed heavily while tucking the stem into the back of her belt and giving them a few poses. Suddenly, one of the men tugged the rose from her belt, though he received a black eye for doing so. Sweeping her flower back into her hands, she rolled her eyes as one of the reporters slipped up next to her.

"So we're all wondering…Who is the rose from? Has the knot finally been tied between you and the King of Duels-?"

"Oh, will you just go away!" Leigh spat.

"Everyone's wondering!" he shouted in his defense.

Leigh blushed furiously while holding the rose close to her chest. She was fumbling for words, not wanting to tell them about Yusei. She'd be disowned for loving someone in the Satellite, not to mention they'd believe she may let him win if they were to duel. Jolting into alarm, she found that a strong hand had set itself on her shoulder.

_You sound so innocent, all full of good intent  
Swear you know best  
But you expect me to jump up on board with you  
And ride off into your delusional sunset_

"It was from me."

She glanced up to see Yusei standing next to her, the visor of his helmet flipped up.

"You have the audacity to be so forward with the Ice Queen?" The reporter shook his head, "The Ice Queen doesn't have time for criminals-!"

"What would you know about what I have time for?" Leigh bellowed.

When the man bowed his head in defeat, Yusei cleared his throat to pull the attention back to him, "The rose is nothing but a proposal. Should I win, she can keep the rose. Should I lose, she can rip the petals off it." He began to laugh quietly, "But if she truly finds my forwardness appropriate, then she'll keep the flower on both instances."

Leigh grinned as he gave her a small bow. He took her hand, sliding her driving glove off her slender fingers so he could press a kiss to her skin. The cameras were flashing wildly while he tucked her glove into his belt and left her with a wink.

Tenderly pressing her hand over her heart, she felt as giddy as a school girl who had just had her first kiss. She shuffled off, in a slight daze from the flashing lights and Yusei's suave words. Strolling inside her docking bay, she took off her other glove and set her rose on top of it. She grabbed her spare pair of gloves while deciding to go mingle amongst the other competitors.

As she made her way outside, she saw that Jack was enjoying the limelight as three female reporters were trying to interview him at the same time. She stifled a laugh while he made his usual claims of how he was the "Master of Faster" and that he "ruled the duel". When he finally broke from the glory of the flashing lights, he sauntered up beside her.

_I'm not the one who's lost with no direction  
But you'll never see  
You're so busy making maps with my name on them in all caps  
You got the talking down, just not the listening_

"You look chipper," he said.

"My boyfriend is such a wonderful guy," she replied tauntingly.

"Why would that be?"

She batted her eyelashes as he caught her gaze, "Well, he gave me a rose-"

"Oh, that's _so_ romantic."

"As if you know what romantic is…"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"You're so full of shit."

"How about you join me for dinner and I can prove to you that _I_ know romance?"

"How about you leave me alone so I can stop feeling like I'm cheating on Yusei?"

"Or you could just dump him and go out with me? That eliminates the cheating feeling too."

Leigh rolled her eyes, "I'm convinced that now you're just trying to get into my pants."

Jack howled with laughter, "And how did you come up with that?"

"Because if I know you as well as I think I do, your idea of romance involves sex."

"Don't you figure that sex can actually mean you love someone?"

"That's hardly truth-"

"Then what about you and Yusei?"

_And who cares if you disagree?  
You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be?  
Who died and made you king of anything?_

Leigh's face beamed the darkest shade of red. She had figured that no one knew about the few times they had done it, and to hear Jack blatantly point that out made her cringe. Tugging at her fingers, she tried to find a reasonable way to respond.

"That's totally different."

As if that was reasonable sounding…

Jack was laughing again, "Are you serious? You're basically telling me that sex is only love when you're with Yusei!"

She punched his shoulder, "Quit being so loud!"

"You make no sense!" He was pleased to see her eyes full of fire, "So if I'm correct, what you are trying to say is that sex with Yusei is love, but sex with me is lust?"

Leigh threw her hands up in the air, "Sure! Why not?"

"Or is it lust both ways?"

The question caught her off guard. She wrinkled her nose while he mused on her reactions, "I don't need to discuss this with you."

"Then don't."

Leigh crossed her arms over her chest, "How did you know about that?"

"Call it a hunch." He shrugged, "You two always seemed so passionate."

"We used to be at least…"

Jack nudged her shoulder, "Just give it some time. You two haven't exactly caught up yet."

"So, now you want me to date him?"

"I want you to be happy."

_All my life I've tried to make everybody happy  
While I just hurt and hide  
Waiting for someone to tell me it's my turn to decide_

Leigh smiled as Jack nodded a goodbye, walking up to the tower where Goodwin was watching. She glanced to her left as her pit crew rolled out her Duel Runner, telling her that everything was in top condition and that she was ready to go. Tucking her hair up into her helmet, she climbed onto the leather seats and started up the engine.

She drove out onto the track, jumping in line with the other duelists that were completing warm up laps. She leaned into her turns so that the wheels scrapped against the pavement. Pressing her feet against the pedals, she rushed right past Yusei, who looked to be slowing down. Before she knew it, he whipped past her, the smoke from his engine making her cough.

Wrinkling her nose with a laugh, she sped after him, the two of them neck and neck through the rest of their laps. When she finally passed him, she began to coast as if to prepare for her victory lap, but he zipped up beside her, causing her to nearly spin out of control as he split past her. She skidded to a stop and almost flew over her handle bars.

The crowd was yelling and cheering, already pumped up for the tournament. Leigh rolled off the track to find Yusei talking with her pit crew. As they caught sight of her, they asked her if the bike was alright since she looked like she was having trouble with it in the end of her laps. Shaking her head 'no', she shooed them away so she could spend a moment with Yusei.

"Sorry about that last little lap." He chuckled, "But I couldn't just let you win."

Leigh bumped her shoulder against his, "I don't take it personally."

He went to wrap his arms around her, but a few people passing made him swing his arms behind his back, "I can't say that I enjoy pretending to not be your boyfriend."

"Just wait until this tournament is over."

"I know…" He bit his lip, "I just don't like it."

Nervously looking around, she quickly gave him a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too, Baby."

"You two look cute."

Yusei pushed Leigh behind himself, but he didn't see Jack stroll up to them. Instead, it was Lazar.

"What do you want, Lazar?" Leigh snapped.

_Who cares if you disagree?  
You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be?  
Who died and made you king of anything?_

"Just wanted to send you a message." Lazar cleared his throat, "Goodwin wishes you both good luck, but he wants you to know that you won't stand a chance against Jack Atlas."

"Oh, where have I heard that before…?" Yusei and Leigh groaned.

"Furthermore, he wants you, Yusei, to know that you'll soon be joined by the other Signers."

Lazar gave them a bow before shuffling off.

"Signers…?" Leigh muttered.

"I'll explain it some other time." Yusei kissed her forehead, "Don't get concerned with it right now."

"I've heard about it before."

"Good. Then it won't be difficult to fill you in."

He waved a goodbye, leaving her to stand there and ponder what this tournament was for.

Signers? Goodwin had said Jack was one as well. How many were there? That had to explain the mark on Jack's arm, and that meant Yusei had one too. Shaking her head, she smacked herself on the helmet to shake herself from her daze. She didn't need to worry about all that stuff.

Hearing MC call out for the duelists enrolled in the tournament, she sauntered out onto the track to stand beside the other men and women. She decided to keep her helmet on, hoping it would hide the confusion on her face as she thought about what she was up against.

_'I'm coming for you, Jack.'_

_Let me hold your crown, babe._

_

* * *

_

**there you go! it's done. :) be on the lookout for chapter 11, i promise not to keep you waiting too long. and i'm working on adding more steamy moments with leigh and jack...those are very amusing. and i'm sure you all will appreciate them. **

**-TSA**


	11. Warming Up

**OMG. I haven't updated in quite a while! Spring is murder for me! :) but here you are! There is a minor duel in the beginning (hope i didn't screw it up...it was sorta rushed). But there isn't any other dueling. i'm going to try to make that the focus of next chapter. hopefully, you'll all appreciate the steaminess of this chapter. :)**

**Please read and review and I apologize again for taking so long!**

**-TSA**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11:

Leigh hated dueling without her Duel Runner. For whatever reason she had, she didn't like just standing still with the world's eyes studying her stance. At least on a Duel Runner she could do something without them noticing. Not to mention there wasn't the thrill of the wind breaking against her helmet and shaking her bike.

Drawing a card, she began tapping her foot while shifting her weight to her right side. It was just a habit when she was thinking. Gazing across the field, she saw Ido, the Supreme Magical Force, which only stood at 2200 attack points. LAME. She was starting to think that this guy wasn't taking their duel seriously, and it sure felt like he was mocking her.

Leigh glanced at her lifepoints, smiling at the notion that she still had 3000. When she looked up at Professor Frank, she felt a chill jolt down her spine. His stone glare was frightening, and she was beginning to believe he had something in mind. Shaking her head, she threw down a card into one of the monster slots, preparing to finish the creep.

"Using Torapart and Amazoness Queen, I summon the Synchro Monster, Colossal Fighter!" Leigh listened to the sound of cheering as her warrior appeared on the field, "Colossal Fighter gains 100 attacks points for every warrior in my graveyard. As of now, that's six. Now, Colossal Fighter has 3400 attack points." Watching her monster destroy his Ido, she found that he still had 900 life points, "But that's obviously not all!"

Leigh raised her hands to the crowd, thriving in their bellowing cheers for her to finish him. Why not go out with a bang? She was quite fond of blasting someone off the stage, though she had never succeeded in doing so. When she lowered her arms, there was an eerie silence that wrapped itself around her.

"Thanks to Amazoness Queen's effect, I still have my Amazoness Paladin on the field. Finish him!"

Leigh was already walking off the stage as the crowd went wild again. She shuffled her cards back into her deck, slipping her ground deck into its holster on her thigh. Pushing her way past the few reporters looking for one word about her first duel of the tournament, she strolled into her dock to wait for her next duel.

But she couldn't figure out what was bothering her so much about that damn Professor Frank. She never liked earning her victories without a fight, and that guy looked like trouble. With a sigh, Leigh pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. She walked over to the small refrigerator, taking out a bottle of water. Twisting off the cap, she took a long sip of the cool liquid until she heard someone walk in.

"Props for your victory, Miss Trinity." Goodwin clapped a few times, "You're certainly not a fan of being subtle."

"I like attention. It's my personal flaw," Leigh snapped. She set her water down, "What do you need?"

"I have a concern to discuss with you." He chuckled as Leigh's eyes darkened, "It has to do with your next duel."

"Then make it quick because I'm already getting annoyed with you being here."

Goodwin nodded, "You will be dueling Aki Izayoi, a psychic duelist that I'm most certain will make you crumble to your knees."

"Wouldn't that be a sight to see…?" Leigh grumbled.

"I have a need to discover the other people that belong to the Signers, as I'm sure you remember that Jack is one." Goodwin paused until Leigh nodded her head, "I have a hunch she may be one of them. I would appreciate if you spent a little time in your duel attempting to make her 'snap'."

Leigh lifted a brow, "And how do you expect me to do that?"

"I want you to question her about the events in her past like her duel against her father." Leigh looked less than interested, "Just be a curious little shit like you always are."

Leigh would have slapped him for that, "You want me to taunt her basically? That's not my style-"

"If you don't do it then I will have you disqualified from this tournament." Goodwin smiled, "I'd start preparing yourself for your duel."

When Goodwin disappeared, Leigh slapped her bottle of water off the counter, the contents spilling across the floor. She restrained herself from destroying anything by pacing around in circles while muttering curses under her breath. She kicked the wheel of her duel runner before spinning into a seat with her arms crossed over her chest.

At that moment, there was no one she could imagine that she hated more than Goodwin. Mulling over how she would avoid disqualification, she heard someone's footsteps tapping against the floor. She looked up in alarm to find Yusei standing there with a serene smile on his lips. She rose to her feet and strode over to his welcoming arms.

"You dueled very well, Baby."

"Is it just me or did it seem like he wasn't trying?"

Yusei chuckled, "Maybe you're just too good?"

"I don't think that's the case." Leigh nestled herself against him as he hugged her, "When do you duel?"

"I've got another hour before then. Rua's dueling right now."

Leigh nodded her head, but as she moved to separate herself from him, he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her fiercely. The action caught her completely off guard, so much that she nearly tumbled over backward. Instead, she hit the wall while welcoming his tongue into the corners of her mouth. She didn't understand his sudden passion, but it was something she missed terribly.

"Y-Yusei-!" She gasped as he bit down on her neck, "What's this all about?"

He breathed against her ear, "I'm just reminding you of something."

"Reminding me of what?" Leigh moaned as his hands slithered under her jacket, but her squirming stopped him for a second, "I don't see how this is reminding me anything?"

Yusei looked hurt by that notion, "You don't remember the first time we got into things? Ya know…when I was constructing my first duel runner?"

Leigh's face beamed a dark shade of red. Oh, sure she remembered that. How could she forget it? She had been so consumed by an animalistic passion that drove her to the edge of insanity, but it had felt so good. That was the first time for both of them, so now with that experience under their belts; she wondered just how it would be this time around. Would he take control or would he leave it to her? Not that she minded "riding" him…

Gaining her footing, she pushed him backwards into a chair, straddling his waist with her thick thighs. They mouths enveloped in tight kisses that interlocked them in a fight for control, but he was willing to oblige to her needs. He felt the sting of a blush rising in his cheeks as she carefully unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. He threw her jacket off of her, hoping to get as much contact with her skin as he could.

Her tank-top and bra were on the floor next with his jacket and shirt. He was fumbling with her belt buckle, unsure of how the damned thing worked. Her hands covered his and she brought them to the tender mounds of her breasts, her pert nubs of flesh pressing into his palms. His teeth left love bites over her collarbones while she tangled her fingers in his hair.

She slid her hands into his boxers, the cold touch of her fingers making his muscles tighten. He breathed heavily against her neck while she fondled his stiffening member, her nails drawing circles around his head. He fidgeted in the chair, but her thighs kept him from moving too much. As she began to withdraw her hand, he grabbed her wrist, his eyes catching hers.

"I forgot how much you enjoyed that," she mused.

"Is it too much to ask that you don't stop so soon?" he replied with a smirk.

She gave him a squeeze that made him nearly slide off the chair, "I'd hate for you to waste that cum."

"You're greedy-!" Yusei winced as she gave him another hard squeeze, "You want that inside of you, don't you?"

"You have a habit of talking dirty without performing," she snapped.

Yusei winked at her while she rose to her feet, taking the liberty of unbuckling her belt that Yusei was having so much trouble with. He was on his feet quickly, pushing her up onto the work bench while tugging her pants down to her ankles. Trailing kisses up her stomach, he licked the underside of her breast, earning a pleased moan from her lips. He took one of her pert nipples between his teeth; the sensation ripped through her enough to make her buck her hips against his.

If only he had a moment to figure out how much time had passed. Their foreplay was already dangerous, but he was sure he wouldn't have time to go the rest of the way. He couldn't put a finger on why he had suddenly desired her in such a way. It felt like so long since he had been so familiar with her.

"You don't plan on stopping anytime soon, do ya?" Leigh asked as she noticed him hesitate.

"I don't have time to finish this tangle," Yusei replied while clambering off the bench.

He buttoned and zippered his pants, but stopped as a pair of hands slithered over his abdomen. He smirked as Leigh twirled in front of him, her eyes crazed with the heat of passion. God, he loved that look.

"You have fifty minutes before your match. Could you spare a little sexual tension?" she pouted.

Leigh certainly got her wish.

She was back on the work bench, the cold metal turning her skin to goose-bumps as his hands kneaded her plump breasts. His tongue ravaged the inside of her mouth and suckled as much moisture as he could find. Her remaining barrier was slid down to her knees, his fingers prodding at her entrance, but he wouldn't enter.

"I've always h-hated for-forepla- Ah!"

Leigh gasped as two fingers slid inside of her, moving up and down around her wet sheath. Her hands grasped the sides of the bench as he rocked his fingers with the rhythm of her bucking hips. But footsteps interrupted his further exploration.

Yusei leapt off the bench, grabbing his clothes and rushing into the utility closet.

Leigh quickly yanked her pants up and threw on her tank-top, pushing her bra underneath her bike as Jack Atlas walked in. She suddenly grew cold, her body numb as he gave a curious glance at her pert nipples that shown through her shirt.

"Do you normally not wear a bra?" Jack asked.

Leigh's eyes were wider than her head, "That's a rather personal question."

"It's a normal question when someone just walks in." Jack lifted a brow, "So why aren't you wearing it?"

"I was changing my shirt and you barged in without a knock, so I just threw my tank-top on."

Jack smirked, kneeling down and pulling her bra out from under her Duel Runner. He ran his fingers over the black lace, "I would have thought you were more into white?"

"A woman is entitled to have more than one color."

He nodded his head, stepping closer to her and resting his arm above her head, peering down at her with those beautiful amethyst eyes. He could tell she was holding herself back, and that was fine. Patience was no problem. Besides, he wanted her to _beg_ for him.

"What color would you wear for me?" he cooed, cornering her against the wall with an arm above her head.

She blushed, "Who said I'd wear any at all?"

Just hearing that low whisper made him shiver with excitement. She was slowly allowing herself to break, and he wanted it.

"Warming up to me, are we?"

She lost herself in his amethyst eyes. Cursing herself for the unearthly passions that were consuming her, she took a step forward, her fingers sliding over his belt. He faltered a moment, obviously wanting more than just a sensual touch, but she withdrew her hands to keep him at bay.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" she purred.

Jack grimaced, her fingers dragging along his thigh, inching closer and closer, "I think you know the answer to that."

"Too bad you can never have that."

She pushed him aside, seizing her bra and turning her back to him. Throwing off her tank-top, she clasped her bra, but a pair of hands slithered over her stomach. She fell back against Jack with her heart thundering in her ears. His fingertips prodded at the wire of her bra, slipping under and gently tickling the underside of her breasts.

"You want this, don't you?" he hissed in her ear.

The last thing she wanted to admit was that she wanted his hands on her, "Let me go, Jack."

"Your boyfriend's here, isn't he?" Jack watched as her eyes flickered toward the closet, "Wouldn't this be a sight to see? His girlfriend being handled by another man."

Leigh gasped as one hand slinked back down her stomach, his fingers sliding inside her pants. She leaned further against him while he tugged at the rim of her underwear in anticipation of the moment where she'd just snap. But he got something else.

She rammed her elbow into his stomach, seizing her tank-top and covering herself. As Jack doubled over, she let out an eye piercing scream for Yusei. She was ashamed at herself for resorting to this, but she needed distance. She needed to remember who had loved her from the beginning. Tears stung her eyes as Yusei fumbled out of the closet to see Jack leaning against the wall, holding his stomach.

"Are you alright, Leigh?" Yusei asked, reaching an arm around her.

"I'm fine."

She turned her glare to Jack, but said nothing else.

Jack shook his head, confused as to how this whole event fanned out. Throwing his hands up in peace, he left the garage in hopes to avoid being murdered by Yusei. But as he strolled around the complex, he couldn't help wondering if she was toying with him or if she maybe loved him? He shook his head while wandering to the side of the track to watch the current duel taking place. Something just wasn't right with this mess.

* * *

**I don't know about you guys...but Leigh's rather mean to Jack. :( I think he finally needs to get some or something. haha**

**Please review!**

**-TSA**


	12. I Thought of You

**omg! i haven't updated in a long time! i am soooo sorry!**

**ok: this is my first actual WRITTEN duel. i apologize for errors. but i hope i didn't fail too epically. :)**

**disclaimer: don't own anything in Yugioh 5ds**

**i promise to update more often! i really do like this story. **

**please read and review!**

**-TSA**

* * *

Chapter 12:

She rushed from her docking station, grumbling about how she was pissed to be dueling without her runner again, but her bitching wasn't going to change things. Walking out into the arena, the crowd lit up in a deafening cheer of her title. She could see the flashes of photographers from the corner of her eyes, but she just kept walking forward until she reached the stairs that led to the dueling platform.

Her hips swung with each step, earning a howl from the men seated around her. She gave the crowd a cheerful wave before a spark of pain rose in her chest. She faltered a second while the arena went silent. Staring across the way, she met the dark, alluring eyes of her opponent. Her heart was tugged again until she pulled her deck from its strap on her thigh.

Shuffling it hastily, she set it into the slot on her duel disk and activated it. She drew her five cards while watching Akiza do the same. They shouted for the duel to begin and Leigh offered the first turn to her opponent. In the back of her mind as she watched Akiza summon Ivy Wall then place a card face down, she found herself imagining Jack's lurid embrace.

Leigh: 4000

Akiza: 4000

"My turn." Leigh drew a card, nodding her head, "I summon Amazoness Swords Woman."

The crowd gave a little cheer as her monster appeared on the field. With little hesitation, Leigh sent it to attack, but despite destroying Ivy Wall, she found herself with an Ivy Token on her side of the field.

"That was foolish." Akiza drew her next card, "I activate my trap card Cursed Ivy to bring back Ivy Wall!"

Leigh felt the earth shake under her feet, which wasn't a comforting feeling. She gave a shrug in hopes that no one could see her worry, "Doesn't matter to me. Attack Amazoness Swords Woman!" Leigh's eyes widened as another token appeared on her field, "Seriously!"

"That's not all." Akiza chuckled, "With Cursed Ivy destroyed, two more tokens appear on your field."

Leigh's brow furrowed as murmurs crossed the crowd. This certainly wasn't good. If all of them were destroyed, she'd lose 2400 life points. She set two cards face down before ending her turn.

Akiza activated her next card, Seed of Deception. Dark Verdure appeared on the field, though not for long before it was sacrificed to summon Rose Tentacles.

Amazoness Swords Woman: 1500 attack points

Rose Tentacles: 2200 attack points

Leigh braced herself as her Amazoness was shredded from the field. She stared at Akiza as the dust cleared, her Rose Tentacle waiting patiently for the next attack. Regaining her composure, she stopped to think through her next move. She glanced at her hand while thinking of all possible options to get rid of that monster and quickly.

Leigh: 3300

Akiza: 4000

"If you think that was enough then you're in for a rude awakening." Leigh gritted her teeth while Akiza pointed at her, "You now lose life points for all the Ivy Tokens on your side of the field!"

Leigh let out a cry as two tokens vanished from the field, leaving two tentacles to wrap around her thighs. She could feel the thorns digging into her skin, but she pushed aside all thoughts of pain for the sake of her pride. A third tentacle wrapped itself around her right arm and the fourth one latched itself around her waist. She fought against its hold, feet grinding into the ground to stay rooted.

But Akiza was too strong.

Suspended in the air, Leigh felt her stomach drop. She stared down at Akiza's shadowed face and felt in her heart the pity that no one else had granted her.

"This is what it feels like to be alone!" Akiza shouted, struggling with the tears in her eyes, "Everyone watching you without a single beat of their heart that wants to help you!"

Leigh's mouth was agape as she saw Akiza's mouth twist to a crooked smile. But she had little time to think on it before she was slammed into the ground. Her head bounced off the platform and she felt like it had split open. Bringing a weary hand to her forehead, she felt the trickling of blood from her hairline. The dust was clearing slowly and Leigh felt the world had turned upside down as she remained on one knee.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment, flashes dancing before her eyes like bright stars. From those lights she saw Jack's face and he was standing above her with his arms crossed over his chest. She couldn't hear what he said at first, but it was his final words that forced her back into reality.

'_Get off your knees! Are you truly that weak? You'll never best me with your sorry dueling.'_

"Is our Ice Queen unable to continue dueling?" MC wailed into his microphone.

Leigh: 900

Akiza: 4000

Leigh gritted her teeth together while forcing herself to stand. Her knees locked against their quaking and she caught Akiza's gaze, "I'm going to help you, Akiza, even if you won't accept it." She drew a card, "I summon Amazoness Fighter to the field. Next I activated the field spell Amazoness Village! This field spell gives all Amazoness cards gain 200 attack points."

Amazoness Fighter: 1700 attack points

Rose Tentacles: 2200 attack points.

Akiza howled with laughter, "That's still not enough! I activate the spell Ivy Shackles! It turns your Amazoness into a plant type monster. With your monster under Rose Tentacles' control, I can attack twice this turn!"

Leigh braced herself for the first attack, "Amazoness Fighter's special ability goes into effect. All damage to my life points becomes zero!" The next attack came quickly, "And I now activate my face down, Negate Attack! That'll save me for now."

Akiza wrinkled her nose, "I end my turn."

Taking a deep breath, Leigh drew another card, "Akiza, what's the point in causing pain?"

"To make people understand what it feels like!"

Leigh nodded her head, "I'm not one for sentimental words, so I'm just gonna kick your ass until you get a grip." She half smiled, "I summon Amazoness Paladin-"

"My Ivy Shackles will make it a plant-"

"Hey!" Leigh discarded one of her cards, "You interrupted me. I activate my face down Magic Jammer! This destroys Ivy Shackles. I'll end my turn."

Akiza was shaking, hands balled into fists, "You think you understand, don't you?"

"All I know is that you pity yourself!" Leigh set her hands on her hips, "Suck it up and accept who you are! Quit caring what these nobody people think of you!"

"You say that like it's easy! You're the Ice Queen, everyone loves you!"

"That was after they hated me!" Leigh faced the crowd behind her, shouting with all her might, "I'm from the fucking Satellite! I spent a year in rehab for a drug overdose!" The crowd fell silent as she whirled back around to face Akiza, "And I'll always be second place! Now, shut up and duel!"

Akiza's face was shadowed again and she reached into her belt to pull out her white mask, "You leave me no choice. I'll make you experience so much pain that you'll never duel again!"

Leigh couldn't even comprehend her next combo that lasted two turns because Leigh needed to draw a couple more cards, but all she knew was that she was facing a gigantic dragon. Titling her head to the side, she saw Akiza's arm glow red, just as Jack's had after his duel with Yusei. Akiza sent her dragon to attack Amazoness Paladin, but Leigh activated a trap card, Mirror Force. With Black Rose Dragon out of the way, Akiza was defenseless.

She ended her turn.

Leigh stretched her arms out before drawing, "Alright, time to end this. First off, I activate Elemental Sword, which increases Amazoness Paladin's attack points by 800!"

Amazoness Paladin: 2700 attack points

"Now, I'll activate Pot of Greed. I get to draw two cards!" Leigh picked her next two and smiled, "Amazoness Paladin, attack her directly!"

Leigh: 900

Akiza: 1300

"Now I summon Amazoness Sage! And with the help of Amazoness Village, it's over."

Amazoness Sage: 1600 attack points

Leigh: 900

Akiza: 0

Leigh raced over to Akiza when she saw her fall to her knees. When she knelt down in front of her, she was seized around the throat, Akiza's thumbs digging into her trachea. With all the strength she could muster, she slammed her fist into Akiza's mask, shattering it and releasing her. Tumbling backward, she cautiously crawled over to Akiza to see the tears running down her face.

"I don't want to hurt anyone anymore…" Akiza whispered.

Leigh's brow furrowed and she carefully wrapped her arms around her, "You don't have to. These people don't matter. Trust me when I say that there's a higher power that will take care of them." She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, handing to Akiza, "In the meantime, let's go find a better place to sit."

With an arm around Akiza's shoulders, Leigh walked off the duel platform while the crowd remained in awe. Ushering Akiza into her docking station, she grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator and gave it to her. Akiza took several sips before finally speaking.

"There's an impurity in your body."

Leigh lifted a brow while hopping up onto the tool bench, "Don't tell me it's my arrogance."

Akiza half smiled, "You're bonded with a spirit?" Leigh nodded, "Whatever spirit it is, your body is reaching its capacity to carry it."

"That would figure." Leigh glanced to her left and smiled, "Maybe that's just the way things should be?"

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe it's best that I fade away?" Leigh hopped off the counter and circled over to her duel runner, "You're welcome to stay here, Akiza. Avoid the world a little…" She walked over to her and gave her a hug, "I know I said I'm not sentimental, but the least I can say is that I'm human."

Akiza held her tightly for a moment, "Thank you."

With a wink and a wave, Leigh walked out of her docking station, closing the door behind her, and made her way toward the stairway that led to the tower, where Goodwin and Jack were watching the duels. She slipped past the two security guards and entered the room, sneaking up behind Jack. As she grabbed him by the shoulders, she was seized around the waist and thrown overtop the couch he was sitting on.

Crashing onto the coffee table and sliding onto the floor, she rubbed her head that was still aching from the cut across her hairline. When she looked up, Jack was standing over her with his brow knotted in concern.

"Damnit, are you alright, Leigh?"

"Nice reactions…" She rose to her feet only to have Jack take her hand and lead her off to the bathroom. She was hoisted onto the sink while he grabbed a washcloth and turned on the water, "Someone's being awfully nice."

He gently dabbed at her forehead, the blood washing away with ease, "I'm not going to admit to that."

"Of course not…" She shrugged, "…you're Jack Atlas. Why would you do that?"

He stared at the mark across her head, "It's not deep. You're certainly lucky."

"I don't believe in luck."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Your pride gets in the way."

Leigh hopped off the sink, brushing up against him as he leaned on the door. She set her hand on the doorknob while staring up at him, "Going to let me out or not?"

"Leigh…" He bit his lip, "…there's just something I want to know."

She pressed her finger to his lips, "When I was forced to a knee, it was you who helped me stand." She pushed him aside and walked out of the room, "I hope that answers a few things for you."

Jack followed after her, "You make that seem like it's a reasonable response."

She shrugged, "I'm not here to be reasonable."

"Then why are you here?" Jack scowled for letting his temper fly, "Just forget I said anything."

"I'm one duel away, Jack." Leigh patted him on the cheek, "When I win, I'm going to strip you of your title."

Jack smirked and tapped her on the nose, "You have a long way to go if you think you'll beat me. But I'm amused that you have that confidence."

Leigh left the room, smiling the entire way down to her docking station. She was hoping that if she dodged enough of Jack's "confession questions" then she could finally feel like they were only friends. Strolling into her garage, she found Akiza was gone. Walking over to her work bench, she saw her white glove where the red rose that Yusei had given her sat atop.

"Everyone get ready! The final duel will be the Ice Queen versus the Court Jester!"

* * *

**hope you liked it! poor jack...he just wants to know if Leigh loves him or not. :( here's a promise! there will be plenty of leigh/jack stuff after the fortune cup. they'll spend a lot of time together. :)**

**thanks everyone! please read and review!**

**-TSA**


End file.
